


Who Are You, Who Am I, What Do I Do

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Based off To You, C.A.P being mean, Flashbacks, Gangfic, JinuSean being weird, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Ricky and ChangJo, Sorry Not Sorry, andy - Freeform, chunjoe - Freeform, mental disorders/ health disorders, poorly written fight scenes, really bad cap and niel slash, should probably rewrite chapter nine, some blood, sorry - Freeform, they get chased a lot, vague surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the To You music video. L.Joe gets amnesia and he has to remember himself and the others. While also being chased by people that want him dead, along with the police.<br/>This was originally on a different website, there are 27 chapters with a sneak peak of part two. After that updates will be irregular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You, Who Am I, What Do I Do?

Chapter 1

 

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I wake up in an abandoned room, my eyes were fuzzy and everything was blurred. I couldn’t think or focus correctly; the only thing that registered through my body was a gentle hand resting on my waist. It felt to right, but I couldn’t remember who the person was or how I got in that position in the first place. I got out of his soft relaxing grip and off of the bed, onto my feet. I noticed it was just a plain white bed, nothing different about it except the person sleeping on it; his face is so beautiful even though there’s a bruise on it and his soft looking black hair with one nice and straight streak of orange through it. I touch his bruise softly with my thumb, rubbing over the swollen flesh gently. He stirs and I just smile feeling a warm sensation in my stomach that I couldn’t explain. I pull my hand away kneeling on the floor, resting my head on the bed near his face. Why do I feel this way to someone who I don’t know? Wait……do I know him? I shake my head standing up again looking around the room. Over in a corner is a chair and a desk with a picture on it, I walk to it, picking it up.  
“ChunJi and L.Joe forever in love and together’ what is this? Do I really know this person this well to the point where we are in love, but I can’t remember anything at all about him?” I was about to leave when a memory flashed in my head.

 

“Hey, L.Joe, hurry up!” His smiling face waited in the shade of a big perfect tree, blocking out the sun perfectly.

“Shut up, ChunJi I’m coming!” I run to him through an open field with small flowers and random bunches of sun flowers and red, white and pink roses smiling as I finally meet his warm loose grip around my waist.

“Took you long enough, so are you hungry or what?” I nod my head kissing his cheek. He smiled kissing my lips gently. I laugh as he pulls me closer to his body, whispering, ‘I love you’, in my ear. My smile got bigger as we sat down after ChunJi laid down a white and black checkered blanket getting the basket from behind him and getting a different variety of cookies, cakes and other sweets.

 

I fall to the ground, one hand on the picture frame and the other on my head. What was that? It felt so strong I thought I was going to faint. I slowly get up setting the frame back down and keeping my hand on my head. I’m feeling dizzy, weak and confused. I really should leave.

“L.Joe, never leave me, please.” My body stiffened hearing him move against the bed. So that’s my name, I guess it makes sense sort of……then again it is strange. L.Joe has a sort of ring to it though.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered softly walking to him sitting on the bed. “I can’t stay; I don’t remember who you are. I’m sorry……….ChunJi.” I hesitate wondering if I should kiss his cheek or his forehead before I leave. My face blushed as I leaned in kissing his lips before his cheek, then his forehead smiling and taking off shutting the door behind me. I wonder down the creepy and empty hall to the lobby then to the parking lot under it. I see a red motorcycle and two other cars, but that’s about it, and it’s a pretty big parking lot. I wonder how rundown this place is. I sigh and start running looking for a way out.“Finally found it.” I ran over there not so gracefully, I mean like bad, to the point where I almost tripped………twice. I regained myself and walked up the stairs. I shielded my eyes against the powerful sun that was soon blocked by clouds. I looked around the streets and see no one, not even an animal, completely soundless and motionless. I walk down the street not really caring where, I just want to leave this place and hope I can figure things out. Okay recap! I think for a bit, before groaning. How can all I know about myself is the fact that my name is L.Joe, I’m gay and that apparently my boyfriend is some guy named ChunJi. Oh god, I’m completely useless right now, why couldn’t I have just stayed where I was and waited until he woke up? It’s too late now, I have no idea where the fuck I am. I stopped in my tracks to see something written in what seemed like red paint on the cement wall. I walk over to it, whispering the name to myself. “Teen Top.” I fall down holding the sides of my head again, feeling the same type of pain.

 

I see me, along with ChunJi and four other guys looking at this wall. One of the guys who appeared to be the oldest stepped forward and got in front of us. Another one with brown hair who was standing next to me groaned before saying,  
“Oh god, he going to make a speech.” I couldn’t help but laugh before I spoke.

“Come on now Neil, you know C.A.P probably stayed up all night in front of a mirror practicing this.” We both busted out laughing when we looked at C.A.P’s flushed face.

“Why don’t you two just shut-up so I can get this over with?” We both stopped and looked at him after he yelled creating an echo. “That’s better.” 

I gasp coughing making it hard to breath. I felt a gentle hand on my back rubbing it until I stopped. There was the same guy there who I called Neil with a sweet smile on his face.  
“Why aren’t you with ChunJi? Or are you feeling better? You looked pretty out of it last night after we got you home from the accident. Accident, what accident? I stand up and start running. “Hey, L.Joe where are you going?” He yelled at me but I just ran faster and faster. What the hell was he talking about? 

 

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Who Are You, Who Am I, What Do I Do?

Chapter 2

 

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I wondered around the streets for hours before finally stopping and resting against a wall. Where the hell am I? I miss being in his arms and I’m still in pain from the running and the flashbacks. I felt a tear go down my cheek as my head started spinning and all I could see was white again.

 

Distant voices were around me, cop sirens and I was in someone’s arms, most likely ChunJi’s. I heard Niel’s voice freaking out talking about leaving before they get here. I felt a kiss on my lips; they were soft, but tasted bitter. I heard Neil’s voice again.

“That’s kind of gross you know, ChunJi.” I felt a laugh against my body and I stirred.

“L.Joe, baby, can you hear me? Please say something Love.” I open my eyes seeing blood on his forehead running down his face.

“It’s cold, ChunJi and I’m scared.” My voice was weak and pitiful sounding as he kissed me again, but I kiss him back feeling security against him.

“It’s okay; I’ll protect you along with the others.” I felt myself nod before taking a look at the others. Niel was crying in C.A.P’s chest and too others were looking around.

“Come on, we need to leave.” The one with red hair spoke panic dripping in his words.

“Okay ChangJo. L.Joe just hold on okay?” I nod as he picked me up. 

I held in a scream falling forward, but it was against someone warm and soft. I tried to look up, but all I saw was orange before my eyes closed.

I wake up in the same room where I first saw ChunJi, but there was no one in the room. I must be dreaming then. It doesn’t feel like I am though and I know what I’m saying for once. Out of nowhere the door busted open revealing a panting, sweaty and tear stained faced ChunJi. He ran to me sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling me into a hug.

“ChunJi.” He pulled away holding my shoulders.

“You know who I am?” I nodded as he quickly kissed me bringing me into a hug again. “Who else do you remember?” I thought for a moment before slipping hands under his arms and around his back bringing him closer.

“You, Niel, C.A.P and ChangJo, I know I’m forgetting someone and I’m sorry for that. I only found out their names if I or someone else said it.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I have you back.” I smile seeing Niel run into the room. I waved to him as he slid down the door frame, relief all over his face.

“I blame this on you Niel.”

“Oh be quiet, ChunJi. At least we found him.”

“Where’s Ricky?”

“Ricky? Why would you want him?”

“L.Joe doesn’t know who Ricky is yet.” I saw Niel nod before getting up and walking away. ChunJi let go of me cupping my face. I stared at him blankly before I smiled. “There’s so much to tell you.” My smile got bigger and I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back before resting his head on my shoulder. I moved one of my hands to his head playing with his hair. Someone ran in lightning fast pulling ChunJi away from me.

“How could you L.Joe?” The person with black parted hair on the sides and greyish tips in the middle and had a baby face, but scars also rested themselves there as well. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

“Ricky, it’s not his fault.” ChangJo came to his side pulling him off the bed and away from me. I saw ChunJi’s lap staying quiet before laying back down and resting my head there.

“Ricky.” ChunJi’s voice didn’t sound sweet more like scary. I hit his chest with my hand made into a fist gently.

“Don’t be mean.” I heard Niel laughing in the background before a loud bang. I lifted myself off of him staring out the window while everyone else just looked at me. Another sound filled the air before a cry of pain. My body tensed as the bangs reminded me of a gun. There was a hand on my shoulder making me jump. ChunJi looked me with sad eyes. I hugged him hiding my face in his neck. “Do I really want to remember?” He pulled me closer as more and more sounds were echoing through the whole building.

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again. I’m sorry L.Joe, but there are things you do need to remember. I’m so sorry.” I shake my head pulling him closer by his shirt. “Just sleep for a while will we figure everything out okay?” He let go of me, but I didn’t let go of him.

“Don’t leave me, please. You’re the only one that I feel safe with.” His arms went back around my waist. I felt him look back before everyone left and the door closed. “I won’t leave as long you won’t.” He nodded kissing my shoulder.

“Come on, let’s just go to sleep.”

End of Chapter 2


	3. Who Are You, Who Am I, What Do I Do?

Chapter 3

 

ChunJi’s P.O.V  
I pull my little Angel closer loving that he’s back in my arms again.  
“I love you, sweet Angel.” I caress his head hearing a sound I wasn’t familiar to so I stopped hearing a whine, so I did it again, hearing the cute little sound. I laugh kissing his head. He stirred making me laugh a little more. He picked his head up but lowered it right after startled by a random gun-shot echoing through the room. “I’m sorry my little Angel, but they’re never going to stop.” I glance out the window before kissing his forehead and saying. “There will always be a gun-shot’s. No matter what happens, there will always be pain.” After I said that there was a chilling loud pain dripping scram. L.Joe griped onto my shirt pulling me over him.

“Thank you.” I stared at him blankly before kissing his head and simply replying,

“For what and for whatever reason you don’t need to think me. I am your lover.” He froze in place staring at me.

“Y-you mean………we had……” I nodded already knowing what he was going to say.

“Don’t worry, just once and it was a long time ago too. Then again, I still remember who you look like underneath.” I smirk at him licking his cheek. He blushed hard hiding his face in the blankets, “You were like that back then after you woke up in my arms naked.” I moved his hair licking his ear hearing a moan escape from his lips. “I know all of your sensitive spots.” I nibbled on his ear more watching his squirm. I laugh pulling away from him, but he just went back in my arms.

“I……..I want to remember.” My face turned serious as I grabbed his chin kissing his lips.

“I know, we will help you, but it will take time.” He nodded kissing my cheek and screaming when Neil came out of nowhere and took a picture. He laughed as I hit him, but when I looked back at L.Joe something changed in his eyes. Even though he was smiling I could tell something was different. “Neil, I would run.” He looked at me strangely before he looked at L.Joe. He cursed running out of the room screaming for C.A.P with L.Joe running after him yelling for the camera. I laugh and lay back down on the bed smiling. I turned my head to the side seeing a picture of us. My smile gets even bigger when I hear L.Joe snap at Ricky for probably trying to stop him. I heard another gunshot and everything went silently. By instinct I ran downstairs and L.Joe ran to me. I held him close as C.A.P told me to go by him.

“It’s okay, it far away.” Neil had binoculars in his hands and he was by our look out window. “Wait, I see someone with a gun.” C.A.P grabbed his arm pulling him down. There was another bang and Ricky whined pulling ChangJo closer.

“It’s okay; we just need to be quiet.” C.A.P’s voice was quiet as he whispered something to Neil’s shaking body.

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
There was a band on the door, but it was more like someone was hitting against it. I whined clutching onto ChunJi, who just smiled kissing my head. C.A.P led us somewhere where I think I’ve been before, but I can’t remember anymore. I saw a glimpse of ChangJo’s face seeing tears as we moved down to a cellar like place under the floor. Once we were situated I glanced back at ChangJo seeing Ricky kiss his lips. I smile a little before looking at Neil who was being given a similar treatment. I just hide my face in ChunJi’s neck, not because I was scared, but mostly just to do it. Random gunshots were made making Me, ChangJo and Neil jump. There was a shout before the words ‘retreat’ was called around the room above us. I took in ChunJi’s scent, which seemed to calm my body. I saw white again, my body was in the worst type of pain I’ve ever felt making me let out a scream before falling back.

 

I had a knife in my hand, my legs spread out as I watched my opponent charge out me. I waited until he was as close as he could get to me without hurting me. I grabbed his hand with a knife much larger than mine and brought it up slicing his throat. I felt my body relax when his blood spread itself all over my face as his body fell to the ground.

“You son of a bitch, I’ll kill you, you monster!” Another guy came at me from behind, but I easily jump back over him and digging my knife in his head. He continued to walk a bit before falling over his little friend’s body. I walk over to him and grabbed my knife and using his shirt to clean it. I felt someone hit my on the head about five or six times making me fall forward. I glanced behind me getting back up and running to him striking him as many times as I could on his chest. I hit his heart and twisted my knife making him scream before falling against me. I put my hand on my head feeling everything go dizzy before someone unfamiliar came in front of me and strikes me in the head with his gun. I pulled my knife out cutting his head off. Oh God, I don’t feel good.

“L.Joe, are you alright?” I looked up seeing ChunJi come to me. I nodded before saying.

“I love you.” He looked at me strangely.

“I love you too L.Joe, but are you sure you’re alright?” I nodded again kissing his cheek. It feels strange, like I don’t remember what’s going on anymore. Ugg, I got hit on the head too many times. I fall forward blacking out in my lovers arms.

 

Neil’s P.O.V  
Fuck! L.Joe is having another flashback thingies. We stared silent not moving, except for ChunJi who grabbed L.Joe. There was talking and shouting coming from above us. It sounded like someone was going upstairs and running in the rooms. When they came back down they shattered something on the ground and everyone looked at ChunJi. There was more shouting before there was more gunshots before it became completely silent.

“Come on guys, we already destroyed everything we have no point being here. This place is a dump anyway.” His voice was deep and scary making me grip onto C.A.P’s shirt tighter. After a good 30 minutes C.A.P took Ricky with him to look upstairs. Me and ChangJo looked at each other before slowly and carefully moved to ChunJi who just looked at us before he looked at L.Joe. Tears slide down his face, ChangJo took L.Joe while I held ChunJi. I rocked him until his silent tears stopped and C.A.P and Ricky came back to get us. C.A.P carried L.Joe back upstairs while I walked and got the broken from carefully taking the picture out and giving it to ChunJi who smiled and kissed my forehead. 

 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Who Are You, Who Am I, What Do I Do?

Chapter 4

 

ChunJi’s P.O.V  
Neil handed me the picture of me and L.Joe making me smile and kiss his forehead. I sighed putting my hand on his shoulder and slowly letting it slide off as I walked past him. I hope L.Joe’s not scared or lonely. I looked at the picture before putting it in my back pocket of my somewhat baggy pants. A scream filled the whole place as a crash was followed by it. L.Joe came running down the stairs scared and panic filled eyes as he ran to me screaming my name. He was shaking his head and saying ‘make it stop’ over and over again and covered his ears with his hands as I waked over to him. I pulled him into a hug wrapping one hand around his waist and the other on his neck. I shushed him finally getting him to calm down after what felt like half an hour. He jumped when Neil screamed from behind me. I turned around seeing him and ChangJo holding each other and looking at the corner of the room.

“It’s just a little mouse; it’s not going to hurt you unless you make it feel threatened.” C.A.P came down a little annoyed and holding his head.

“ChangJo, Ricky’s passed out upstairs and if you’re going to ask why it’s because L.Joe here started hitting us. ChunJi, he may have forgotten who he was but damn he’s still the best fighter.”

“Not my Ricky!” ChangJo let go of Neil and ran upstairs. He forgot about that mouse faster than expected.

“Are you okay?” Neil went to C.A.P while I just led L.Joe to couch where he could relax a little in my arms. I began to stroke his hair feeling his body tense as an ambulance echoed through the streets along with the building we were in.

“It’s okay; it’s farther away than it sounds.” He nodded getting up and walking outside to the back. “Whoa, you can’t go out there.” I pulled on his arm pulling him back inside.

“I want to go out there though. Why can’t I?” His voice sounded painfully different. Why can’t he just remember everything already? I’m getting more and more depressed day by day. I guess I have to explain again.

“People could shoot you, like the ones who entered here earlier and we had to go underground to hind. We are in a dangerous place. We’ve killed many people so we can’t just strut outside.”

“I know, I remembered killing these guys, then you came and I fell back. Did I pass out?” I smiled kissing his cheek.

“For a minute, but then you were perfectly fine, why, what did you see?”

“I could have sworn I blacked out. It felt like I did, if not then what happened after that? All I remember is killing a couple of people and getting hit on the head a lot then saying that I loved you before I started to forget where I was and what happened.” I nodded my head leading him back to the couch.

“Well it’s good that you remember but, I’m sorry, it would be better if you saw it for yourself.” I kissed his lips quickly before he pushed me away blushing. “How cute you still blush when I kiss you.”

“Shut-up, it all feels new to me.” My heart sank a little hearing him say that. I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. “Every time I have a flashback my body hurts more each time.”

“Just remember that I’ll always be there, okay?”

“You weren’t there when I woke up just now.” I picked my head up as he turned away. I grabbed his chin placing a kiss on his lips. He looked hurt, damn it; I don’t know how long I can last with this anymore.

“That’s because they destroyed the picture frame of us and I was getting it, plus. C.A.P and Ricky took you.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” I moved my hand to his cheek slowly leaning in to kiss me. There was a sudden gun-shot making him pull away and cling to me hiding his face next to my neck. “You know this never did bother you before. I guess you just have to get used to it again?” He nodded tightening his grip on my shirt. I pulled him closer kissing his head. ChangJo walked in and sat in front of us on the wooden coffee table. “Is Ricky okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine, but the real question is he okay?” Even though I was looking directly at him, his eyes stayed on L.Joe. At least I’m not the only one who’s worried about him.

“He’s was okay until he heard a gunshot.” I sighed stroking his hair twice before I moved it down to hold one of his hands. He quickly let go of my shirt and held it properly.

“Those bastards, come on we can easily kill those idiots I don’t know why we didn’t before.” He looked at me with seriousness before letting out a soft sigh. 

“No, we have to wait from killing anything until L.Joe remembers everything. He was our strongest fighter and our plan thinker so we can’t do anything without him.”

“I’m sorry; for not remembering.” We both look at L.Joe before looking at each other.

“It’s not that big of a deal L.Joe, you’ll remember soon.” ChangJo ruffled his hair before getting up and leaving after giving me a worried expression.

“It’s not your fault so don’t worry about it.” I push him back getting up and taking out the picture and showing it to him before sitting back down. “Do you remember this?” He nodded slowly before looking me.

“It was the first thing that I remembered.” I smiled putting my hand on his cheek again. I leaned in kissing his lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck as we fell back. There was a gun-shot, but this time he didn’t do anything. He just continued to kiss me. I smiled a little turning my head slightly and licking his bottom lip. He opened it almost immediately as our tongues met, I heard him let out a small moan as he pulled me closer down on him.

“Please not on the couch you two.” C.A.P strolled in looking outside carefully before covering it with the blanket making it slightly dark. I sit back up, but L.Joe stays laying down. I looked back at his face which had an innocent child-like expression. C.A.P raised his eyebrow at me before shaking his head. I just laughed a bit as L.Joe face turns to confusion making him look even cuter than before. Once C.A.P left I went back on top of him just looking into his eyes lovingly.

“Why do your eyes always look like that when we’re alone like this? All soft and sincere; it’s different from how they normally look when we’re with everyone else.” I looked at him strangely before just shrugging and kissing his lips again.

“I guess it’s just because I’m looking at you. I feel as if I can be that sweet nice guy when I’m alone with you. It just always helped when I try and calm you down. Like that time when we had sex. You just looked into my eyes and you said the pain gone.” He blushed hard pushing me off of him and sitting up. I was about to grab his chin to kiss him when there was gun-shots, but there was falling glass after. Me and L.Joe glanced at each other before running upstairs to join everyone else. C.A.P heard us coming and told us to stay behind the wall.

“What’s going on?” L.Joe came closer to me holding onto my shirt again.

“I’m not sure someone just shot through the glass. It could have been anyone though. Hopefully not the police or we’re screwed, but we need to get out of here and fast.”

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I leaned up against ChunJi listening to him and C.A.P talk. If only we could go on higher ground above them and shoot them down.

 

I held a sniper gun in my hands, my body was relaxed and calm against the pavement of the cold concrete flooring. I waited until I was given the order to find my target. I cleared my head of all thoughts and focused on my target hearing ChunJi give me the words he always told me through the headset I was wearing, ‘stay calm and never miss’. I took in a deep breath before shooting a clean cut through my victim's head.

 

I fall against him more and he looks at me. I hear him sigh before pulling me closer, but he gasps when I move my hand to my head.  
“It’s okay; I just got a headache this time, but do we have any long distant guns?”

“I don’t know why? What do you need a gun for?” I smirk at him kissing his cheek.

“I remembered something.” He nodded telling me they’re in the closet a few feet away from us. I got up walking over there, but he pulled on my arm pulling me into an embrace. “C-ChunJi, what’s wrong?” He shook his head whispering in my ear:  
“Be careful and stay calm and never miss.” I smiled at him kissing his lips for a while until I pushed him away and went into the closet getting a gun and running to the top of the building. I set the gun down and got the binoculars out I looked into the building that matches up where they shot the glass. I found my target and replayed what ChunJi said and shot my victim. There was a load echo as I quickly and swiftly moved back down stairs to ChunJi. I found him leaning against the wall still and looking forward. I stood quietly next to him until he noticed me. He grabbed my chin and kissed me softly. I smiled as we parted and put our foreheads together looking into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“Alright love birds come on; we have to leave for a while.” Neil pulled us apart as we went down stairs.

“Are we leaving the place or are we going underground again.” ChunJi smiled at me grabbing my hand.

“We’re leaving for a while. Not where we’ll go, but we will leave.” I nodded as we left through the front door. We looked around before running one by one to the next building until we were at least a mile away until we were able to walk all together, but still being cautious of our surroundings. I squeezed ChunJi’s hand tighter getting him to look at me. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t remember any of this.” He smiled stopping and kissed my head. I laughed a little at him.

“Just stay close to me and you’ll be okay.” I nodded and moved my other hand to hold onto his shirt a couple inches below his shoulder.

“You two are so sappy it hurts.” Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at C.A.P who kept walking. Neil hit his shoulder getting him to turn around and face him before Neil whacked him across the head. “What the fuck Neil?”

“Let them be cute together.” C.A.P rolled his eyes making me laugh a little.

“Ha! Look who it is, little Teen Top.” There was a guy’s voice that echoed through the street. We looked ahead of us. The guy’s voice was deep and kind of scary, plus he had a gun and a knife along with at least 20 guys behind him as well. I tightened my grip on ChunJi as he moved me behind him. “What’s wrong ChunJi? Did little L.Joe loose his memory? Aw, how sad.” He voice faked sympathy making me want to beat the shit out of him. “Come on guys, I want all of them dead.” All six of us prepared ourselves as the men charged at us.

 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
“L.Joe stay behind us.” I gave him a strange look when he, Ricky and ChangJo got in front of me.

“Why though? I can still fight.”

“No, ChunJi’s right L.Joe, we’re dead if you’re hurt. Just stay quiet and don’t interfere.”

“C.A.P stop, we have bigger things to think about right now so stop trying to get into an argument.”

“Fine, ChunJi get L.Joe and get out of here. We can handle this on our own.” I watched as C.A.P was able to fight at least half of the guys alone before Ricky stepped in. “ChunJi,” C.A.P and Ricky were able to take them down hearing faint sounds of the head guy yelling about something. C.A.P grabbed Niel by the collar of his shirt bringing him into a quick kiss before pushing him to me and ChunJi. “Take him with you.” Ricky hugged ChangJo before saying the same thing.

“Are you two insane? How do you even think that the two of you even stand a chance?” Niel was about to say something else, but C.A.P just put his finger to Neil’s lips with a sweet smile on his face

“Please just go Neil.” Niel grabbed C.A.P’s hand and kissed him.

“Come on Niel we need to get going.” He nodded before we started running to what I thought was back to the building we were in before, but I was so confused because all the buildings looked the same to me. There was a gun-shot and yelled followed after it. Niel stopped and looked back with fear all over his face.

“That was C.A.P, no I have to go back!” Niel took off running, but ChangJo grabbed his hand pulling him back.

“Stop Niel, don’t you think there was a reason why they told us to go? We will meet them later after they end it, then we can have them back. Remember C.A.P and Ricky have gotten shot many times before, hell we all have. It’s okay Neil.”

“No I have to go, he needs me.” They both fell to the ground and the block was filled with Niel’s crying.

“Niel we have to keep moving. I’m sorry but we have no time to waist.” Niel nodded getting up and we started running again. We got to our destination and waited hours after hours. Niel started crying after a while and I hopped on the ledge and pulled him into a hug.

“On my god Ricky!” We both look in front of us seeing Ricky unconscious with blood all over him and C.A.P carrying him also covered in blood, but some was still dripping down his arm.

“C.A.P, why did you make us leave?” ChangJo got Ricky and set him down against the wall.

“ChunJi no more, I can’t take any of this anymore.” He rubbed my back gently bringing me into a hug.

“It is okay, come on we need to help them.” I nodded as we helped Ricky and went inside. I looked back worried about C.A.P and Neil who were arguing.

 

Niel’s P.O.V  
“C.A.P, why did you make us leave?” Tears were burning in my eyes. ChangJo came and got Ricky taking him inside. C.A.P smiled a little gently grabbing my chin and kissing me. I pulled away shaking my head slowly. “Please C.A.P, why did you make us leave? Me and ChangJo could have helped.” He sighed grabbing the back of my head and pulled me close to his chest.

“It wouldn’t have made a difference Niel; us getting shot had nothing to do with the other guys that attacked us. I told you to leave because I didn’t want you getting hurt. The same thing goes for Ricky. We care about you two and we don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m sorry things happened like this, but whatever happened, happened.” I nodded holding onto his shirt tightly crying harder than before.

“I was just so scared after I heard the gun-shot then your voice right after. It frightens me so much knowing you’re hurt and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“How do you think ChunJi feels? Every time we get into a fight L.Joe always gets shot at least 2 or more times. All of that pain he endures and all of the worry ChunJi has to go through. To him this is nothing so calm down.” He pulled me closer wincing a little at the unexpected movement of his hand.

“We need to get that bullet out of your shoulder.” He nodded kissing my head as we entered. L.Joe was in the corner covering his ears while ChangJo and ChunJi were stitching Ricky up. Ricky was screaming and covering his eyes with his other hand. Once he was done he was breathing heavily and leaning against ChangJo who was sitting next to L.Joe. ChunJi got up and cleaned his hands of Ricky’s blood along with cleaning the supplies. He turned to C.A.P and asked if he was ready.

“I guess.” I kissed his cheek and held onto his hand gently. After another endless 20 minutes was over ChunJi started stitching up C.A.P.

“I’m sorry C.A.P but the bullet was deeper than they usually are.”

“No it’s alright. I didn’t see it coming. I barely dodged another one.” ChunJi sighed getting up and cleaning everything again.

“This is great. Two of you got shot and our best fighter couldn’t do anything. It’s weird though, before guns weren’t really a big thing but now it seems that everywhere we go at least one person has one. These fights are only getting worse and worse.” I looked at ChunJi who was leaning against the wall biting is thumb nail.

“I agree things have been getting worse.” ChangJo pulled Ricky closer who had fallen asleep.

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I would put a say in this, but I don’t really remember anything about guns so I just stayed quiet until I got an uneasy feeling in I my stomach. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach so I got up and went to ChunJi who smiled at me. I rested my head on his shoulder and put my hands on his chest.

“ChunJi, I don’t feel good all of a sudden.” He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek.

“Don’t worry you always got like that either after a fight or after someone had to get stitched up. It was mostly you who was getting the treatment so your body is just reacting to it as if you did. You’re fine just stay close.” I nodded my head and tightened my grip around him and closed my eyes after taking in his scent. My body gave in, but he caught me by my waist still keeping me close to him. “I hope you rest well because tomorrow it’s going to be even worse.

 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I opened my eyes smiling at ChunJi’s sleeping face. Some strands of his hair fell down across his face cutely. I gently put them behind his ear laughing quietly when he said my name.  
“What are you doing?” I jumped slightly when he opened one of his eyes.

“Playing with your hair.” He smiled pulling me closer by my waist. Our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath against my face. It was strangely cold and felt good against my hot skin. Out of nowhere Ricky put one of his hands on ChunJi’s shoulder and ChangJo did the same to me.

“ChunJi, what’s there to eat?” Ricky’s voice was strained a little and the bandage around his arm where he got shot there was some blood stained there. The three of us just stared at his blank face for a while before he sighed.

“Everything’s back at base, there isn’t much here since we have zero money and two of us are still recovering.” ChangJo fell back against the mattress and Ricky did the same. I laughed sitting up to ChunJi’s disapproval. I gave him a shocked expression when he whined.

“Aw, did you just whine?” He blushed pulling the covers over his head. “ChunJi answer me.”

“I don’t know; it was a natural response I guess. It came out on accident.” He was still hiding his face under the covers. I smiled and got under the covers with him kissing him quickly before sitting back up and looked at ChangJo whose eyes were closed.

“Hey ChangJo.” He got up faster than I expected. “Why don’t you ask Niel if he’s hungry then maybe we could go out and see if we can find something to steal?” He nodded and went over to him and called his name out until he woke up. He sat up after carefully getting out of C.A.P’s grip from around his thin waist.

“Are you hungry?” Before he could answer his stomach growled and he whined with a sweet smile on his lips. I laughed getting up and stretching.

“Come on you two, let’s get this over with.” They nodded and we got our shoes on before we left. We started walking to wherever Niel was taking us. Me and ChangJo just stayed quiet until we saw small little shops and stores after walking about three or four miles. We stayed behind a wall in the darkness and they both looked at me. I thought for a moment before coming up with something. “Okay, Niel I want you to walk up to that cashier lady and start acting cute, if you can handle that. Then wait for my signal, but try not to act suspicious.” He nodded and casually walked over there, his looks already gaining a lot of attention. I smiled as the sun hid his scars and bruises well against the make-up. “Alright ChangJo follow me.” I opened one of the bags I brought with me and we went behind the store and started filling it up, along with two other bags, ChangJo having the third. For some odd reason a little package of mint chocolate cookies caught my attention and I couldn’t help but grab one and put it in the bag. After about 10-5 minutes I gave Neil the signal and we started running back to base. We entered and the others looked at us alarmed.

“Wow your entrance was so graceful.” Niel smacked C.A.P’s head before kissing his cheek. “Why do you hit me then kiss me right after?” Neil pouted getting out some chocolate that C.A.P gently grabbed and opened it for the two of them. I smiled a little and set my bag down before calling out ChunJi’s name. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me. He sat up and placed a sweet kiss on my lips before sitting up completely. I grabbed the mint cookies and put it behind my back while ChunJi fixed his hair a bit.

“Um, ChunJi I don’t know why but for some strange reason I really wanted to get these, could you try to explain why?” He nodded and faced me. I hesitated a little before presenting it. His face showed shocked as he took it out of my hands and looked at. He smiled setting it down and brought me into an embrace. “ChunJi, did I do something wrong?”

“No, you did nothing wrong Love. It’s just that those are my favorite type of cookies. On my birthday two years back you made them and they tasted delicious. L.Joe, I really love you.” I smiled big and hugged him back taking in his scent.

“I love you too ChunJi.”

“C.A.P how come they act all cute like that, but we don’t? Even ChangJo and Ricky act cute.”

“*groan* I don’t like cutesy stuff Neil, you know that.” There was a silence after Neil pouted and fell against the soft cushion of the mattress on his side; still pouting up at C.A.P. C.A.P looked at us then Ricky and ChangJo before groaning again. “Just because you four are looking at me like that doesn’t mean I’m going to act cute with Niel. I told him this before and it still stands. I hate it, so I’m not doing any of it.” C.A.P turned Niel on his back and gave him a piece of chocolate. He ate it still pouting at him since he really gave it to him. He didn’t feed it to him. I turned back to ChunJi who was silently enjoying the cookies. I laughed kissing his cheek. I pull out a drink that was oddly cold, but didn’t pay much attention to it. I jumped when there was a meow and something soft brushed against my arm.

“I cat followed you?” ChunJi’s voice was muffled since he was still eating the cookies.

“I can understand if it was a kitten and you didn’t notice it but a cat?” C.A.P and Niel gave us a questioning stare before Ricky got up and grabbed the cat.

“Good Job Ms. Chocolate!” Ricky held the cat with both of his arms in front of his face.

“That thing belongs to you?” There was a small hint of annoyance, or…..okay there was annoyance in C.A.P’s voice as he got up and stood in front of Ricky.

“Yes………She’s really nice though and her name is Ms. Chocolate.” Ricky held the cat in front of C.A.P’s face and it licked his nose.

“Get this thing out of my face.” The cat whimpered and moved its body to be closer to Ricky. I griped ChunJi’s hand not looking away. Since when were they so mean to each other? I thought they were like brothers until now. ChunJi put down the cookies and whipped his hand on his shirt before bringing me into an embrace. I could still hear the way they sounded to each other though.

“C.A.P relax it’s just a cat. It’s not like it’ll hurt anyone, besides your starting to scare L.Joe.” I heard Niel get up probably to stand next to C.A.P. C.A.P sighed before sitting down. I moved my head so I could see them. The cat jumped out of Ricky’s arms and walked next to C.A.P who just stared at it not impressed at all.

“I think she likes you.” ChangJo laughed as Ricky sat back down with a smile. C.A.P gave them a soft glare before looking at the cat.

“Fuck anything up and I’m putting you outside.” The cat meowed creeping four of us out. Ricky and ChangJo just laughed as the cat went back to them. ChunJi looked at me asking if I was okay. I nodded receiving a kiss on the head. I smiled snuggling into his embrace more.

Neil’s P.O.V  
I sighed why did he have to be so mean? He knows it affects our relationship as a couple yet he still does it. I sighed laying down against the mattress resting my head on top of my hands. He looked at me and put a chocolate on my chest. I just stared at it for a few moments with a soft smile on my lips. I moved one of my hands and gently putting it in my mouth.

“Take that as an apology.” He turned his head but I could still tell he was blushing a little bit. He may hate acting cute but sometimes he’s just too much to resist. I sat up and pulled him down. I was on my side and he was on his back. He turned his head looking at me; his eyes showed nothing but I knew his heart was beating fast as we both leaned in lips touching gently. I smiled when we moved apart.

“I prefer a kiss as an apology instead of a piece of chocolate.” He smiled getting up. There was a hiss and we turned to the cat. Her ears were flat her tail was fluffed out and she was hiding behind Ricky, worst part was that she was looking at the door. I got up and everyone turned to L.Joe on instinct. He may have lost his memory, but he still remembers how to come up with plans.

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
Oh god everyone’s looking at me what do I do? Um, let’s see they probably want a plan but I don’t even know what I’m up against here.  
“Hello? We heard that three of you stole food, now if you could please come out nice and quietly we can deal with this the proper way.” His voice made him sound like he was in his mid-30s, possibly older not sure. I do know that it was a cop and they’re easy to deal with. I turned to ChunJi who stared at me with excitement filled in his eyes.

“Is there any way of getting to the roof?” He nodded pointing to a door. I got up and grabbed a pack of soda, a liter soda, some mints and tape. I walked up the spiral staircase being followed back meowing and a giggling ChangJo. “If the two of you want to come along you have to be quiet. The cat meowed again and Ricky said ‘Yes Sir’. I guess only those three wanted to come along. I got to the roof and the cat ran out and jumped on the edge turning to face us. “You two stay here and don’t let yourselves be seen.” I tore a soda bottle off and opened it as quietly and slowly as possible I set it down before opening a mint, taking the cap off the soda and tearing a piece of tape off. I taped the mint to the back of the cap and screwed it back on. I got close to the edge. The cat meowed and I shook it then pointed it down quickly before dropping it. I grabbed the cat and hide against the small wall.

“What the fuck!” ChangJo came next to me and we did the other five with the help of Ricky. There were more curses before the door opened revealing the others. They had each had a bag and C.A.P walked to us and opened the liter soda and dropped the rest of the mints in it, which was more than five. Shook it then threw it over.

“Let’s go back to base.” The rest of us looked over and saw the door wide open and an empty bottle.

“How though?” ChunJi smiled and kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand. We went to the side of the building. There’s not a fire escape so what are we doing. Niel and C.A.P went to the very edge stepping on the brick thing before jumping off. I looked in horror and went to the edge seeing them land perfectly on their feet. I turned back to ChunJi just in time to see ChangJo and Ricky jump off as well with the cat in ChangJo’s arms.

“ChunJi, I don’t know about this.”

“It’s alright; trust us. You were able to do this in your sleep. I’ve seen you jump off of things much higher than this. Just know that I’m here for you. Now, when you jump off clear your mind let your senses take over and feel the wind hit you as you fall.” I nodded and kissed him before we stepped up and fell.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

L.Joe's P.O.V  
Even though I was scared out of my mind I still jumped. It felt like everything was peaceful for those perfect moments. My heart was beating fast as I felt the wind against my face and adrenaline was flooding my mind and body. I remembered what ChunJi said and cleared my mind as best as I could. When I was closed to the ground I flip myself and landed perfectly on my feet. I looked at the others and they looked like they were ready to run at any given moment. C.A.P was the first to take off and we just followed him at top speed. There were shouts behind us coming from those police guys who wouldn't shut the hell up, all they were doing were shouting the same thing and saying the same curses over and over, it was starting to annoy us. We turned down an alley with a gate in the middle of it. Now I remember how to do this. While everyone else crossed the alley and jumped off the wall to get some leverage, me and ChunJi just crouched down and pushed ourselves up and over the gate landing on our feet perfectly before we started running again. The cops however, couldn't even get halfway up it. We stopped and laughed at them before running again. I wasn't all that shocked that we were able to run all the way back to base without stopping. Once we got in we fell to the ground in the living room that me and ChunJi were at earlier. Us and Ricky and ChangJo were on the floor while Niel and C.A.P were on the couch. Niel was sitting there and C.A.P was laying with his head in Niel's lap.I was about to fall asleep in ChunJi's arms before I felt a kiss on the head. I looked up seeing C.A.P kissing ChunJi's head before moving to the other two. I smiled and snuggled closer to ChunJi finding it easy to fall asleep.  
When I woke up I was alone so I got up and went upstairs finding no one so I went back to the living room. I sighed and sat down on the couch bringing my knees close to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I felt so alone, more than when I did when I ran away from ChunJi. That wasn't even that long ago. Maybe a week, probably not even that long. I need him by me, I need someone to be with me.

"ChunJi, where are you? I need you, please be here with me. You said you'd never leave me." I rested my forehead to my knees and felt the tears go down. 

"ChunJi, please I need you." I choked on some words but I was hoping he would hear wherever he is. The door opened but I didn't care anymore. I heard someone walking then rush to me.

"L.Joe, are you alright? What's wrong?" Niel. I sniffled before speaking.

"ChunJi, he said he's always be here when I woke up. Where is he?" He went silent for a moment before grabbing my hands.

"Come on get up, I'll take you to him. He's not far away." I nodded and got up wiping my tears away. We went outside and I ran to ChunJi's arms.

"O-oh, when did you wake up L.Joe?" I buried my face in his chest and held onto his shirt on his forearms. He moved his hands around my waist and I felt his lips near my ear whispering sweet things before he actually spoke.

"I found him on the couch crying because you weren't there when he woke up." I heard Niel walk little away from us, probably to C.A.P.

"I'm sorry L.Joe, I didn't think you would wake up until a while after I'd came out here. I had tried waking you up earlier but you didn't even make a sound." He whispered softly before the sweet things came back into my mind.

"Don't leave me."

"I'll try not to." I looked at him turning my head slightly. He was about to kiss my cheek, but something went off.

♪Go check on L.Joe~ Go Check on L.Joe~♪

"See? I even set an alarm." I laughed and got closer to him. 

"You're warm." I rubbed my cheek against his chest.

"I'll keep you close." I nodded and closed my eyes. I hummed a little and rubbed my cheek against him again. "You're so cute." I hummed in reply and started to fall asleep again.

Niel's P.O.V  
"Um, C.A.P, if it's not to much but could you at least hold my hand?" He looked at me with a blank look before shaking his head. I sighed and just looked at our worn out shoes. I glanced at ChunJi who had his hands around L.Joe who appeared to be asleep again. Then, at ChangJo and Ricky who were holding each other's hands and laughing and talking like a real couple. I exhaled lightly and leaned forward a bit, resting my head on his right shoulder. He didn't do anything for a while but when he did he moved his right hand to my head and stroked my hair a bit before moving it back down. I couldn't help but smile a bit and move my body closer to him.

"That's all I'm doing so don't ask." I didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing a little.

"You're so cute when you blush." I kissed his neck and looked up seeing his face get a little more red.

"Either be quiet or I push you away." I frowned and held onto his shirt a little bit. He hummed a little and I felt his hand go around my waist. I know better than to say something but if I do than he would move his hand away. C.A.P pulled me closer and surprisingly kept his hand there. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. We stayed there, all of us, in a comforting silence until a gun went off. "Everyone inside. ChunJi, come with me." I moved away as he stretched while L.Joe was looking at ChunJi confused.

"It's alright, I'll be back, I promise. Just stay here and wait for me okay." L.Joe nodded and ChunJi and C.A.P left down the street cautiously. L.Joe turned to me after we went inside.

"Will they be alright?" I looked at him with a gentle smile and nodded.

"They'll be perfectly fine, they know what their doing." I patted him gently on the shoulder before caressing his cheek. He blushed a little and smiled. We looked at ChangJo and Ricky who were acting cute again. I sighed and sat on the stairs leaning back against another step. L.Joe soon sat next to me and rested his head against my shoulder. I smiled and moved my other hand to play with his hair.

"Why does it feel like we have a weird connection?" I laughed a little before placing a soft kiss on his head.

"We actually used to really close before the accident. We didn't date but we did use each other for sexual things up until you got with ChunJi and I got with C.A.P." I felt him nod slowly before he looked at me. "What?" He shook his head and grabbed my hand entwined it in his. I smiled and rested my head on his closing my eyes.

ChunJi's P.O.V   
"God fucking damn it!!!" I scream out while I held tight onto C.A.P's wound as I tie something around it to stop the bleeding. "Why now? Out of all times, why now?" I put him gently on my back and go as fast as possible to base hoping those guys won't come back. The pain in my leg was becoming to much to bear any longer. I was grazed by a bullet and a knife dug ed into it a little bit after. Hurt like a bitch too, at least I didn't get shot like C.A.P. Fuck, almost there just a little more we'll be there a got all the strength I had left and kicked the door open before falling down, C.A.P still close to me.

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

L.Joe's P.O.V  
I jolted up, but fell right back down as the door busted open and two figures covered in blood and dirt fall to the ground. I stayed where I was still on the stairs. I looked to the side to where Niel should have been.  
"Oh god, ChunJi, what happened? Oh god, oh god." I looked back at the other two, now three not moving. What's wrong with me? My lover in down on the floor in blood why can't I move? Why can't I go to his side? ChangJo and Ricky come from the side of me from the living room.

"What happened to them?" Ricky knelt down next to Niel as they gently picked the other up and inside to the floor where ChangJo put to blankets. ChangJo came in front of me with a gently face. He put his hand on my knee making me jump.

"It's okay, it's alright. Come on, ChunJi needs you by his side."

"I-I can't move." I looked at him scared and shaking slightly.

"I know you're scared just try, here I'll help you." He grabbed my hand and gently lifted me up, his other hand slowly made its way to my waist before I was completely standing. "I'm going to take my hands away, okay?" I nodded and breathed in as he gently took a step back. "There you go, now follow me." We only went about 10 feet before I fell on the floor next to ChunJi. I laid my head down on his chest hearing his slow heartbeats. 

"ChunJi...." I laid next to him more and put my hands on his chest. "Niel, how bad?"

"It's not bad, he was grazed with a bullet and I think something went into it probably a knife but I'm not sure, it's alright though he's bandaged and cleaned."

"What about C.A.P?

"He was shot. He lost a lot of blood, but would have lost even more if ChunJi didn't tie a piece of his shirt around it." I nodded and got closer before closing my eyes. I heard Niel start talking to Ricky and tried staying focused but ChunJi's heartbeats were a good lullaby.

"Should we do surgery on C.A.P?"

"No, we should wait for ChunJi."

"It's needs to be taken out now, he's losing to much blood."

"I know, I'm just really scared right now."

"Niel, let me do it. I'll be gentle."

"No, that's too risky, something could go wrong."

"It's alright, I've done it before I can do it again. Just let me do this, let me save him."

"Okay." I drifted into sleep after.  
If felt like hours before I woke up again. I smiled as my eyes opened to see ChunJi's sleeping face only inches from mine. I smiled and hummed a little as I scooted closer to him, my smile getting bigger when his arms went around my waist.

"I'll keep you close."

"Mmm, you're awake?"

"I've been awake, C.A.P's fine and he's now sleeping downstairs with Niel."

"I'm glad the both of you are alright, but what happened?"

"It was a trap and things went terribly wrong. I thought we were really going to die for a moment before something called them back and I was able to get C.A.P and leave. There weren't the usual guys though, each of them had a gun and at least two knifes. They were much stronger and faster, way faster than me and C.A.P. I had never been so scared before."

"We should train."

"That's what me and C.A.P were discussing before. We want to but we have to plan and change into a completely new hideout. We can't keep going back and forth from those two. Anyway, just get some rest I don't want you to be tired." He kissed my head and breathed out calmly before his breathing steadied. I rubbed my face against his chest before drifting off again.

Niel's P.O.V  
I sighed and continued playing with C.A.P's hair as he was peacefully sleeping with his head in my lap.

"I wished you'd be more careful, you worry me so much." I sighed and moved one of my hands to my face. Why? Why did 'that' have to happen? Why can't we just go back, then maybe and just maybe we could have more freedom. I looked up as I felt tears go down my face. I looked back down feeling C.A.P move.

"Why are you crying?" He was looking back at me with a blank expression. "Where's ChunJi." He sat up looked around before standing and walking away. How can he just.........I can't believe

"C.A.P?"

"Yes?" His voice sounded a little far away, he's probably at the stairs.

"I hate you." Why did I say that?

"What? Niel, what's wrong? What do you mean?" I heard his footsteps come closer and the next thing I knew he was right in front of me, crouched down with his hands on my knees.

"I can't stand it. I can't stand being with you anymore. I mean, I love, I love you a lot, but it's like you don't and I just can't do this anymore." 

"Niel please."

"Don't C.A.P, I'm done."

"No, please Niel, I'm sorry." He cupped my face as tears were sliding down my face. He kissed me gently before wiping my tears away.

"I love you. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry, it's just so hard for me to show compassion and love. I was never taught any of this okay?" 

"C.A.P-"

"Just give me one more chance, please Niel. I'm begging you." I look at his pleading eyes before looking away nodding. "Thank you." He pulled me close into a hug. I smiled and softly said his name. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I don't hate you, I just, I'm sorry C.A.P"

"It's alright, I don't deserve you." We pulled apart and he kissed me sweetly. I waited for it, for his tongue to lick my bottom lip but it never happened. Soon enough he pulled away and grabbed my hand. "I'd rather do things that you were probably thinking in our room instead of on the couch." I laughed before nodding and pulling him back down into another hug. 

"Oh and, I love you too." We kissed one more time before going up to his room

End Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even wanna with this chapter. Should rewrite. Sorry...it's really bad. There's not even sex. Just skip this chapter I'll rewrite it.

Chapter nine is being rewritten because I don't even everytime I look or think about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Ricky's P.O.V  
I was in ready position waiting for the call. My hands made in fists near my face with my elbows in protecting my rib cage, my legs we two feet apart and my body was diagonal so my feet were jiggered. My opponent, Niel. Our fastest hitter, his speed and quickness is better than the rest of us combined. Niel never misses his opponents no matter how much pressure he's under and has amazing accuracy. I breathed out trying to calm myself from oncoming anxiety. ChangJo and L.Joe were on the side counting down. C.A.P and ChunJi left a few hours ago to find a new hide out while the rest of us stayed behind to spar with each other.

"Ready?" ChangJo yelled

"Fight!" L.Joe yelled. Both their voices echoed since we were on the rooftop of the second hideout. I sprang out at him with my arm pulled back and my other still near my face. As soon as I was close enough to him I swung out at him, unfortunately he was much quicker than I so he grabbed my wrist with his opposite hand. Niel spun me around bringing my hand around my neck as if I was bringing myself into a headlock. His other hand grabbed my other also by the wrist making it bend and putting it against my back. He hit the back of my legs, along with falling to my knees I dropped my head ashamed of being 'out' so fast. I heard him sigh before letting go of me. I only let my arms fall to my sides, the rest of my body still.

"Ricky," He started as he came to stand in front of me. "What have I told you about being so eager to attack? One of these days you'll end up dead, or worse Ricky." Niel knelt down in front of me putting his right hand on my shoulder gently. "Ricky?" He sighed getting back up and walking away.I leaned forward shifting my weight on my right hand that was out stretched on the cement in front of me. I fisted my left hand and punched the ground below me.

"Ricky?" A sweet voice took me out of my anger. I looked up meeting his gaze. "You okay?" I nodded as I traced my gaze back down to the ground, my head also moving in the motion. "Ricky, your stance was very firm and fluid, I like it." I looked at his smiling face not being able to conceal it myself I smiled. ChangJo always had that effect on me, it's one of the reasons why I love him.  
I jumped slightly feeling him kiss my cheek. I stayed completely still feeling my face go hot at the sudden intimacy. ChangJo giggled wrapping his arms around my neck and my shoulder made contact with his chest. I whispered his name softly. He kissed my cheek again and I could feel the heat radiating off his face. I turned my head and faced him, we're so close, our noses were touching. I closed my eyes gently bringing our lips together. Unlike the others me and ChangJo rarely kiss especially on the lips. It only times like this we do, so perfect. We break apart blushing like mad and smiles on our faces.

"You two are so cute!" Niel screamed cheerfully with L.Joe giggling next to him. Everything went silent when disembodied voices came from Niel. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a walkie-talkie. "C.A.P, ChunJi, Niel here come in."

"There you are! You had is scared there. We found a place in a run down hotel, it looks like our first place. We'll be there in a little bit so just wait for us okay?"

"Yes." The four of us said together.

"Alright, go down and wait inside, we saw some people lingering so don't go outside anymore." C.A.P's stern voice went through the speaker.

"Okay, we're going inside." Niel puts the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. "Come on get inside we'll train some more another time."

"Come on Ricky let's lay together." ChangJo put his arm around mine gently pulling me inside to the stairs.

"ChangJo you're very clingy today, it's cute." I smiled at him and he just got closer to me.

ChunJi's P.O.V   
"Do you think the others will like it?" I nodded at still looking forward as we walked down the halls of the hotel. He stopped putting his hand on my shoulder also making me stop. "Talk to me?"

"I will when I ready." I heard him sigh before turning me around."

"You've never been ready. Ever." That angered me somehow. Like I couldn't control myself when I lashed out at him with my fist. "ChunJi!" He grabbed my wrist but couldn't dodge my kick. "Ack!" He fell to the ground with me towering over him. He slide his leg against the floor making me fall back. My mind blanked out as he straddled me and grabbed my arms by wrist and pinned them under his knees. He leaned over me with his hands on either sides of my head. "ChunJi, what's wrong with you? You've never tried to attack me before. This is why I want you to talk me. And face it ChunJi, the only time you've ever been ready was when you and L.Joe had sex." I turned away looking at the wall. "Look at me." I shook my head closing my eyes. I felt the pressure subside as he stood up. "Just take my hand and lets go." I opened my eyes to see him looking right at me with his hand out. I bit my bottom lip as I took it standing up. I held in a scream as he punched me in the stomach as soon as I was standing.

"What the fuck was that for?" I quietly yelled wrapping my arms around my midsection.

"Being a stupid fuck, now let's go." He smiled at me playfully before sticking out his tongue.

"Fucking bitch." I punched his arm returning his playful manner 

"Come on, they're going to think something happened." Instead of walking with one in front of the other we walked side by side.

 

End Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

L.Joe's P.O.V  
We were on our way to the hotel when it started pouring down cold hard rain. Thankfully we were around some closed shops and hid under one. I started shaking against ChunJi's cold and wet clothes cuddling myself closer to get some warmth from him. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my shoulders to my elbow a few times before wrapping his arms around me.

"C.A.P," His voice light and soft as he rested his chin on my head. "ChangJo's body might not be able to take much more of this." 

"Fuck, it hasn't happened in so long I had forgotten about it. Ricky, how does he look?" I turned my head to look at the other two.

"He's freezing cold and his eyes or really dull and they're half open half closed and he's breathing really deeply and I don't know what to do."  
His voice sounded so panic it made me panic a little.

"Shhh," I cooed at him. "Come here." I pulled ChangJo between the three of us. I brought him close to my chest coaxing him sweetly and at Ricky to get him to hold ChangJo.

"We need to get to the motel."

"I know ChunJi, *sigh* let's just go now." 

"I agree, the sooner the better." C.A.P looked at me with a faint smile.

"Come on let's go." C.A.P's voice trailed off as we heard very faint cop sirens coming in our direction. "Shit! ChunJi, take Niel, L.Joe and Ricky with you. I'll take ChangJo a more safer route."

"Wait, no!" The sirens getting closer. "Don't take him away from me! I....take me with you, please."

"God Damn it Ricky, listen I know you want to come, but just shut the hell up and go." ChunJi grabbed Ricky's arm and started running forcing him to run. Me and Niel looked at eachother before running after them.

"ChunJi! Let go of me!" Ricky stopped running after we ran for a few blocks. 

"Ricky," ChunJi stopped losing his grip. "I know you wanted to go but it's to late now. So just be quiet and stop shouting. Ricky continued to argue against L.Joe. Finally, he snapped. ""That's it Ricky! I know you're still young but this needs to stop. How do you think I was when L.Joe was gone? Do I need to remind you how long we were apart?" Nothing. "Six months, Ricky. Or how about when you got arrested. Think about how ChangJo felt. Even though you weren't with him he never whined. not once." By then we all stopped and just stared at the ground, except for ChunJi who kept his eyes locked on Ricky. "Just stop it, okay?" He nodded still looking at the ground even after we started walking again. As we walked I desperately wanted to ask him what he meant about us being separated for six months but I knew this wasn't the time or place for it so I just kept quiet. I walked next to him and wrapped my hands around his forearm gently clinging to him. ChunJi sighed slightly as he leaned into my touch. 

It was completely silent when we got to the hotel. Niel was near Ricky who had dried tears on his face. ChunJi led us to stairs where we only went up one flight. He passed twelve doors until he stopped the next one over. The three entered but I trailed behind and closed the door a little bit to trace my fingers over the door number. A13, why are these numbered like this? ChunJi called for me gently so I came in and shut the door. To my left was an aged and ruined kitchen and to my right was two doors. Probably one being a restroom and the other either a bedroom or a closet. In front of me was a yellow looking couch that looks like it was once white. I walked to the back of it. I rested my chin on ChunJi's head as he was sitting on it. In front of him was a small coffee table and against the wall was an even smaller table that looks as if a T.V would be placed on it.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at the door's name."

"The door's name?" His voice sounded curious as it raised slightly.

"Yes, it's named A13. Isn't that a wired way to number?" He chuckled a bit.

"Come here and sit with me." I came around the couch and sat close to him. I didn't like just being close to him so I put my legs over his lap and rested my head in front of his shoulder using it as a pillow. His right hand crept to my right thigh and his left hand went around my waist. Niel soon came in and sat on the other side of ChunJi. 

"Ricky's asleep."

"That's good.'" My voice sounded small and quiet. How can they be so calm? I looked up at ChunJi.

"ChunJi, please tell me you're even a little worried." I started to play with his hand as I waited for an answer.

"I am, it's just that I trust C.A.P. He knows he's doing." I frowned slumping forward with my arms out.

"Come mere Niel." He smiled and went into my arms resting his side on ChunJi.

"How the hell did I get into this?" Me and Niel laughed quietly but I had to pull away and turned my head over my left shoulder and sneezed.

"Damn it, you better not get sick. Shit, okay, both of you get up and go try to find some other clothes. If we do then you'll get sick and C.A.P will beat the hell out of me." I snuggled up against him tightly before getting up and turning my head towards the kitchen. I went in there and saw a hallway leading to more rooms. 

"Niel," I called out. "What room in Ricky in?"

"The one over here why?"

"I think I found more."

"How big in this place?" ChunJi came behind me.

"A lot bigger than you and C.A.P thought." I walked in front of one door and slowly opened it. A small room with a crib and baby toys.

"A child's room." I nodded. Next one, master's bedroom. 

"Should we start splitting up the rooms?"

"Clothes first." I nodded turning around to the other side of the hallway. The next door gave way to the bathroom that was just pure disgusting. I slammed it shut putting my back against it. "There should be a sign on that door."

"A sign? Saying what?" I went to the next door.

"A warning to not go in there." I chuckled opening the door. Another bedroom, I liked this one though. It had a sense of comfort to it.

"Here you two are, I found some clothes. I already got Ricky into some. Come on." We followed him to one of the doors I saw earlier that was a walking closet with all sorts of clothes it.

"Are you and C.A.P sure this place is empty?"

"Yes, me and him have been monitoring it for a few days." 

"This hotel has been abandoned for a few years. I don't remember what exactly happened but everyone just left and never came back." Ricky.

"And you know that how?"

"I-I don't know... I just do." 

"ChunJi, come on we need to change." I put my hand on his shoulder that he just shrugged off before looking at the clothes. I picked out a navy blue long-sleeve that said 'MOAICO' and three...buildings? Boxes stacked by two? I don't know, some weird design. I changed my shirt shivering slightly and I took my wet one off. I looked through shorts and found a pair of black ones that went to my knee. I changed into them quickly, because I could feel ChunJi glancing at me. My face heated up and I zipped them up and hooking the bottom through the hole. I was so aware of him looking at me I didn't even flinch when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on, let's go back to the couch." He pulled my arm gently leading me back. I looked at his clothes quickly. A dark red short-sleeve with dark blue pants. Once we sat down we were in a comfortable silence until I remembered what he said earlier.

"ChunJi, remember how you said we were separated for six months?" He flinched and looked away. "What did you mean by that?" He sighed but right when he was about to answer there was a loud bang on the door, as if someone kicked it.

"ChunJi, Niel, someone....help.." ChunJi ran to the door and I called for Niel as I went to the door after ChunJi. He opened the door revealing C.A.P covered in blood and leaning against the wall and ChangJo on the floor breathing heavily. I moved out of the way into the hallway not knowing what to do.

"ChangJo?" I looked next to me at Ricky who looked terrified.

"Ricky, why don't you help me take him inside and in some different clothes." Niel gently picked him up and carried him inside.

"C.AP, what the hell happened?"

"It feels like I got fucking shot you dumb bitch." I flinched at the sudden change and went back in the apartment, going to the others.

ChunJi's P.O.V  
"C.A.P you scared-"

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit and help me the fuck up worthless bitch." I sighed, why now? Any other time would have been fantastic, but no, it had to be now. I put his arm around my shoulder and my right hand went to his lower waist gently leading him in.

"Niel!" I called out as I set C.A.P down on the couch before going to close the door.

"Yes ChunJi." I went back to him.

"He's having an episode, calm him down so I can see what wrong."

"Don't you dare fucking touch touch me you fucking-" Niel slapped him before pulling his collar and kissing him. I grabbed my medical gear just in case he really was shot and bottle with a clear white liquid that I handed to Niel. He broke the kiss after he popped the lid off the bottle and put it to C.A.P's lips.

"Drink." Niel tipped the bottle slightly being sure to give him just the right amount. He handed it back to me. I set in on the coffee table.

"C.A.P? You there?" I stood next to Niel looking at C.A.P.

"Yeah, what the hell happened and why am I bleeding?" He sat up a little. "Fuck! It hurts..." His voice trailed off when Niel started playing with his hair in a comforting manner. I sat down next to him. I lifted up his shirt slightly examining it carefully.

"You're lucky, it's only a nasty scrape."

"What? Hey, wait a second why i my medicine out? N-no...did I?"

"Yeah." Niel stopped playing with his hair. I got my bandages and disinfectant out.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"I don't think so C.A.P." I rubbed my nose against his cheek

"Where's ChangJo? He's alright isn't he?"

"Yes, he's with Ricky. Now, I need to check on L.Joe. He was a little shaken." I sprayed the disinfectant on a small cloth that was actually a piece of an old shirt Ricky grew out of. 

"Shirt, off." He slowly got out of it and handed it to me. I set to the side and started dabbing the cloth against his cold skin. "Where did those clothes came from? Niel had new ones too."

"We found some. When I'm done with you, you're changing as well."

"You've gotten better at this."

"Don't be surprised, I've been doing it for years." I went over the wound again just to be sure before setting it to the side and unwrapping some bandages.

"You're so cute Niel. Blushing and hiding behind L.Joe. Cute." I smiled a little making C.A.P straighten his back.

"Come here you two." I frowned as L.Joe went around the coffee table just to avoid C.A.P. I finished with the bandages and tied it. I handed him his shirt as L.Joe sat next to me. I turned to him wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "Don't be scared, there are a lot of thing I haven't told you. For now though, I'll explain what happened to C.A.P. " I leaned my side against the couch bringing him closer. "His has this type of condition to where he turns into what you saw. You can call it whatever its just something he has so don't be scared, okay? It's rare and we don't really know how it's triggered." I stopped and looked at him. He was staring out into space before he started nodding slowly.

"Why didn't you tell him things like this sooner? Have you told him about ChangJo yet? Hell, what have you told him? Then again you're better off telling him everything right now." 

"No C.A.P. I don't want him running off again. I just need to take it slow so just stop." C.A.P sighed before Niel dragged him off to change his clothes.

"I'm sorry for not being able to remember."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." I kissed his head. "Just take a nap against me. You'll feel better."

 

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Ricky's P.O.V  
I took ChangJo and laid him down gently on the blankets where I was sleeping in.

"Okay ChangJo, I'll make you nice and warm okay." I grabbed our blanket and put it over him. "Stay warm, I'm going to look in our bag for something to eat or drink." I grabbed it bringing it close to me. "Oh, hey we have some water!" I smiled looking at ChangJo's sleeping face. "I'll save it for you~"

HaHaHa! You're so pathetic. You never change do you?

"Who said that?" I stood up looking around the room.

HaHaHa, Me! Can't you see me? I'm right here!!

"N-no," I whispered. "Stay away from me. Go away!"

"Ricky? Are you alright?" I jumped hearing Niel at the door. No, they can't know about this.

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry."

"Alright." Niel sounded unsure but I stayed quit until I heard him walk away and a door close.

"I don't want you talking so just shut-up. No one knows about you except for ChangJo and I want it to stay that way." I huffed out before sitting back down and looking into the bag again. I pulled out two packs of cookies, Chocolate chip, or fudge?

"Ricky!" I put the two packs down and walked out the room, but leaving the door open just in case. I walked past the closet and into the living room to where C.A.P was arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"Look who's here." I gave him a weird look before noticing Ms.Chocolate behind him on the couch. "I don't care where it goes, just make it stop following me. Please? That's all I ask." I held in a smile hearing C.A.P's exhausted voice.

"Yes, sir! Come on, Ms.Chocolate I bet ChangJo misses you." I walked back to the room closing the door after her. She walked to ChangJo's face sniffing him before looking at me. "He's sick." She meowed at me. 'Sick' is just what we call it. ChangJo has this disease/condition to where if his body gets too cold or to hot it shuts down until it goes back to normal. This one time it almost a month until he woke up again. but it usually only takes a few days for him to wake up. Ms.Chocolate licked his cheek before laying down next to him. She folded her front paws under her chest bringing her tail around the side of her body the end metting her first paw. I laughed a little completely forgetting about something to eat. I yawned and started crawling to ChangJo. My body went limp as I laid next to him falling almost instantly after I drapped my arm across his chest, not noticing him stir slightly.

C.A.P's P.O.V  
I was stirred awake by a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head giving ChunJi an annoyed look. I soon dropped seeing his small smile. He grabbed my hand gently guiding me up and to the door of the apartment. I let him lead me down the hall further into the hotel. He suddenly stopped at a dark blue door that looked freshly painted. I was about to say something but ChunJi knew as well and he kissed me briefly. I jumped a little at the door opening. He grabbed my hand leading me down a hallway where someone was standing with their back turned to us. He turned and looked at us with a smile. I froze at the sight of his face, no, it can't be. There...there's no way, but then why...?

"A-Andy?" I turned not spotting ChunJi anymore. When I turned back around Andy was so close to my face.

"It's alright C.A.P." He smiled again opening his arms. "Come here." I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Andy, I need you. Please stay, don't leave me and ChunJi. I don't want to be separated again." 

"It'll be alright, I'm always there by both of your sides. The two of you have grown so well." He sighed kissing the to of my head. "I love you C.A.P"

"I love you too, Andy." My voice wavered a little bit before I felt cold and empty.

I slowly sat up sighing, again, another dream of him. Damn it this is getting to frequent for my liking.I rubbed my hands against my face. I jumped almost two feet in the air at the sound of two gun shots. Shit I'm too jumpy today. Fuck it wont be good for late!

"Hey C.A.P." I jumped again with enough force to make me fall onto the couch and yell out fuck. "Well someone's going to be 'off' today." ChunJi walked over and straddled me as he played with my hair. "We need to head out, but of course, it's still raning so, what do we do?"

"Head out in groups." I replied without much though. I rested my head against ChunJi's shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist.

"ChangJo's still out." 

"I'll go with Niel and L.Joe you stay with them.

"You wish you could handle L.Joe." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then you go with Niel and L.Joe and I'll stay."

"Ricky won't let you anywhere near ChangJo." I cursed to myself quietly. "We're fucked then. I don't know about you but I'm not separating those two again.

"Ricky would never forgive me if I did that again." We both fell into silence until we heard a joyful scream coming from the two youngest's room.

Ricky's P.O.V  
I snuggled up against ChangJo resting my legs on his as I am on my side and he's on his back. My head was on his shoulder and my hands on his chest and his were comfortably resting on his midsection. I snuggled against him more trembling from the cold. 

"ChangJo, it's so cold." I nuzzled my nose against his cheek. "Ms.Chocolate ran off again and I miss you really bad...and...why can't you just wake up already? I want to hear your voice and I want you to hold me and....*sniffle* please wake up." I turned onto my other side putting my back to him. I curled into a ball with my hands close to my chest. I felt tears go down the left side of my face. I curled myself up tighter shaking. I jumped feeling a strong but gentle arm wrap around the side of my waist and pull me back. I turned my head back seeing ChangJo's cute little face staring back at me. I screamed getting out of his grasp, turning around and going back in his arms. "You're awake Chang, you're finally awake."

"Shh Ricky. It's okay now, that voice isn't going to hurt you." I gasped against his chest.

"I knew you could hear me." I said smiling. He kissed my head sweetly.

"Go to sleep, you need it." I nodded letting him embrace me tightly. 

 

End Of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

L.Joe's P.O.V

"ChunJi, when can I fight?" I slumped over the brick ledge putting my arms out, dangling them there. Me and ChunJi had gotten bored in our shared room so we came up to the roof of the hotel.

"Oh um, I didn't know you wanted to already.." I didn't have to look at him to know he was unsteady and looking away. I held in a sigh, this is the second time I've talked to you about this ChunJi so stop acting like you don't know. I faked that I forgot at whined.

"ChunJi~!" I tossed my head back annoyed. Let's try a different approach. "You know I've been wanting too~!" I pouted as I whined more.

"I just don't think you're ready, um....I mean, why-why don't you wait a little more? It hasn't been that long since, you know. Plus a lot of stuff has been happening." He voice was regaining it's composer. Wait, why is he stuttering? ChunJi?

"ChunJi, it's been more that four months. What's wrong with you? I've never heard you stutter like that." I turned around and sat next to him. "ChunJi?" I leaned against him resting my head on his shoulder. "Talk to me, please?" He shrugged looking away. 

"ChunJi, talk to me!" I reached out to his face turning it to me. "Talk to me."

"I don't want you fighting, what else is there to talk about?!" He pushed my hands away getting up. I put my hands on the ground, lifting my legs up before running to the door leading back to the hotel. I closed it and put my body in front of it blocking him from passing.

"Talk to me." He turned his back to me. I sighed resisting the urge to go to him since he might push me down again and escape. Why? Why can't fight?" Minutes elapsed over us.

"I…*sigh* I'm just scared okay. I'm scared it'll happen again, I'm scared you'll get hurt. He moved his hands to his face. "I'm sorry L, I'm just being overprotective of you." I smiled making a confused face.

"L?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I call you that too." I sighed going to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. ChunJi swung his arms around entwining them at my jean line.

"I'll forget about this topic for now, but I still want to know what you mean by when you 'it'll happen again' or when you said we've been separated for six months. I want to know, but you're stressed about these things okay?" He nodded. "You call me a lot of things." He laughed softly.

"That reminds me of something. When we first met you had trouble saying my name. So when you said it it sounded like "UnChi"." I let go of him laughing. I replaced my hands on his back gently gripping the fabric. "C.A.P came up with the idea of just calling   
me Ji, but of course when you said it it sounded like Chi. As we got older you were able to say it so 'Chi' became something you call me when we're alone. It's like all the little nicknames I call you. Just, more special." 

"Chi." I said softly smiling when I heard him chuckle. He moved his hands to the sides of my waist gently hitting them.

"Come on. Let's head down and see if they others are hungry." I nodded as he let go of me and held my hand as we left back to the dorm.

When we got into the apartment it was eerie and silent. I walked to the right entering the youngest's room. ChangJo was awake, then again he never really sleeps. He only glanced at me before turning his attention back to Ricky, softly caressing his face. I left leaving their door open. Walking to the other side of the apartment into Niel and C.A.P's room. Niel was asleep, of course, but C.A.P was on the far side of the room with the cat in his lap. I laughed a little walking to him and sitting on his left side. He shook his head rubbing the feline's head gently. ChunJi walked in and came and sat on the right side of him. A few minutes go by of silence before C.A.P speaks.

"This thing-" She tried biting his hand and growled lowly at him. "Cat, sorry," She licked his hand." Has a weird liking to me and I don't know why." ChunJi laughed scratching under her face making the cat purr louder.

"Really?" He looked up a C.A.P.

"Yes really and don't make fun of me. I can still beat your ass." I smiled getting up and walking back to ChangJo's room.

"Hungry?" He shook his head. "Are you ever hungry?" He smiled shrugging. "Is he hungry?" I pointed to Ricky. ChangJo gave me a confused face before looking at Ricky.

"Ricky? Are you awake?" He kept calling out to him until a smile slowly crept on his face. "Ricky!"

"I-"

"You what Ricky?"

"Couple fight~!" I sung as I closed the door."

"We're not fighting!" I giggled turning around putting my hands around my back. I went back to the others and laid next to Niel. I gently poked his face. He stirred slightly opening one eye. He smiled sliding his arm under my neck He got on his side pulling me closer to his body.

"I remember I used to hold you like this every night." I snuggled against him, being on my back but all my weight was on my side so I could be closer to him.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"C.A.P you sound like a little kid."

"Meow." Me and Niel looked at each other before we heard soft purring and light steps on the blankets.

"I don't care how I sound ChunJi." She laid down on the pillow above us, curling herself up and closing her eyes. I followed Niel's hand as he gently stroked her head. I heard C.A.P sigh and I think get up. "Come on ChunJi, let's make a quick scout of the area."

"No!" Me and Niel lifted our heads and looked at ChunJi. "C.A.P, no." He whispered shaking his head.

"ChunJi. it'll only be for a few minutes. L.Joe's with Niel, he's safe. It's not like last time." C.A.P knelt in front of him.

"Why won't you go? I'm fine here, what could happen?" C.A.P looked at me, his eyes soft for a few moments before they harden and he turned back to ChunJi. 

"You know what ChunJi, what have you told him?" Silence. "Answer me god damn it!!" C.A.P stood up and pulled ChunJi by the collar with him. Niel got up and walked to C.A.P

"That's enough C.A.P, you've proved your point." Their voices started to fade up.

Why? Why can't I remember? This is all my fault. If I could just remember then no one would be fighting. Why? Why me? Why do I have to be the one that caused this mess? I just want to remember. Remember what ChunJi means when he said we were separated, or why he's so protective of me. What happened while we were apart? Why do I have flashbacks of killing people? How many people have we killed and why? Why do we kill them? Why did C.A.P just blow up on you because you haven't told me. Told me what ChunJi? What haven't you told me? I can trust you right? Right? ChunJi, please tell me I can trust you, please.

"Chi..." I fainted feeling a pain in my chest. 

End Of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

ChunJi's P.O.V  
L.Joe! I pushed C.A.P away from me and ran to my Angel. He called out my name harshly but his voice died down we he saw L.Joe.

“L.Joe, love, can you hear me?” I put my arm under his head lifting him into my arms. “Please answer me.” I used my free hand to wipe a few tears from his face. “Love,” I put my nose to his head. “I’m here, so it’s okay.” I felt my throat start to go dry. No, stop it ChunJi, now’s not the time. I breathed in his scent for a few moments with my eyes closed. Shaking my head I gently picked him up and left the room. Making it down to ours, I pushed open the door. I walked to one of the windows and set L.Joe down on a day bed before going to a closet and getting more blankets for the bed. Laying them out on the bed and saving the softest to put on him. Going back to him, I picked L.Joe up setting him on the bed. I sighed in relief seeing him stir slightly when I put the blanket on him. Only a moment later he sunk into the covers. I smiled putting my hand on his head. “L.Joe, I’m sorry I never realized how much stress you were in. Don’t worry about being alone when you wake up because I promise to be here for you.” I pulled up a chair next to the bed and laced our fingers together.

ChangJo’s P.O.V  
“Now that was a fight.” I laid back down next to Ricky.

“ChangJo?” Ricky propped himself up on his elbows. “It doesn’t feel right.” I looked at him with a knowing expression. “I feel like something’s about to happen. I push him down by his shoulder making him go onto his back. He stared at me with his lips parted and eyes focused on mine as I got onto him. “ChangJo..”

“I feel it too, I don’t want to, but I do. I don’t want to be separated like that again.” Ricky nodded, understanding what I wanted from him. I brought my head down and closed my eyes as are lips connected. He moved his hands to my hair and pulled me closer. We started off slow but got more passionate. I licked his bottom lip, immediately getting access. Ricky moaned moving his right hand to my left shoulder. I moved down to his neck, leaving kisses behind. “Ricky, can I mark you?” My breath was heavy making him squirm when it touched his skin.

“Yes, please ChangJo.” He whined when I nipped at a piece of skin. I moved his shirt off his shoulders before sucking on the pale skin. Ricky started moaning again and making high pitched whines.

“ChangJo,” He whined. “It feels good, but I feel light headed.” I moved my free hand finding one of his and entwining them in mine. I pulled back looking at the small mark. Ricky was panting, his face was flushed and eyes half opened. I smiled kissing his hand.

“Ricky, I love you.” He smiled nodding.

“I love you too.” I laid back down after kissing his head, pulling him close to my body again.

C.A.P’s P.O.V  
“Why the fuck can he not listen? It’s obvious L.Joe’s condition is getting worse and he’s only making it worse. I don’t understand why he can’t tell him about all this shit I mean it’s not like he has anything to hide from him. It doesn’t make sense.” I turned around to Niel who was up against a door looking at his nails. He looked at me and widened his eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry; I didn’t know you were done having a mini fit.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh calm down already would you? There’s no point if all you do is have a mini fit.”

“I’m not throwing a fit.” I turned my back to him.

“Why are you acting so childish?”

“Why does everything keep calling me a child? I’m acting childish.” 

“C.A.P-”

 

Come Out With Your Hands Up, You’re Surrounded!!!!

 

“Fuck, Niel,” I turned to him. “Go get the others. Stay away from windows and stay quiet.” I whispered to him. I waited until he closed the door to go to our small window. I carefully moved a piece of the curtain. I moved away quickly at a helicopter light. “God fucking damn it!” I growled, I breathed out and opened it again. I quickly surveyed the area and cursed again. Covering the window back up I walked out and into the living room. Ricky was in ChangJo’s arms and ChunJi was holding L.Joe. Niel turned around facing me, his arms crossed and eyes worried. “ChunJi, you wouldn’t happen to know a way out right?” He smiled a little before getting serious.

“I may not, but I think someone else might.” I gave him a weird look but he only shifted his gaze to Ricky. “Ricky.” He called out strongly; he slowly turned his head towards him.

“Why should Ricky know something?” ChunJi carefully laid L.Joe down before standing next to me.

“He seemed to know quite a bit earlier.”

“Like what?” There was silence while Ricky avoided ChunJi’s eyes. I sighed knowing that if I don’t say something then we’re just wasting time. “Ricky?”

“I-I just knew that the hotel has been abandoned for a few years. I don’t know why, people just stopped coming. It’s really weird to think about.” I brought my left hand to the back of my neck.

"Ricky," I shifted my gaze to ChangJo. "You're hiding something, please, just tell us." ChangJo whispered something into his ear that seemed to have done the trick.

"Well there might, and I mean might, be underground tunnels since there used to be more than one building, and I wouldn't even know how to get there, if there are any!"

"If only we could get to the lobby without being seen or caught." Niel stepped up to me. I felt an urge to wrap my arm around his waist. Not caring, I just let my body to it. He looked at me confused but when I didn't say anything he just moved closer to me.

"We have time. I looked out the window earlier, there are a lot of them but it doesn't seem like they know exactly where we are."

"Do you think they're in the building?" Ricky's voice came out shaky.

"No, but we should find the elevator, or at least go into the hallway."

"L.Joe!" ChunJi ran to him and bombarded him with questions.

"ChunJi, you can worry about me later. We need to get moving though."

 

End Of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
Fuck! My head hurts and everything's spinning, come on eyes, focus damn it! Finally, shit if what I’ve been hearing is correct then we need to get moving, wait what’s Ricky saying?

“Do you think they’re in the building?” 

“No, but we should move to the lobby or check the elevator for a way to the tunnel’s.”

“L.Joe!” ChunJi came running to me and knelt down cupping my face. He started asking me questions, even repeating some.

“ChunJi,” I sat up feeling a slight pain in my stomach. “Please, you can worry later. We need to leave don’t we?”

“L.Joe….*sigh* just don’t push yourself okay?” I nodded and he brought my face down kissing the top of my head. “Come one, get up.” He grabbed my hands helping me before moving his hands protectively around my waist.

“Where was the elevator?” C.A.P though for a moment stroking Niel’s head a few times before nodding.

“Yeah but on the other side of the hall, and just you know, there’s a fucking helicopter outside. So I’m really sure if we should be in the hallways with all the windows.”

“There aren’t any in the stairwell.” I looked up and ChunJi who was deep in thought. Tense silence surrounded us and for those few moments you could hear the police calls and helicopter.

“We need to travel in pairs, one hallway to the next. It’s just like being on the street.” C.A.P shook his head. 

“Believe it or not, but this is going to be a lot harder. The streets have alleyways and passages. We’re in a hotel, what do we have right now? Rooms we couldn’t open, no, completely different.” 

“Can we just go already?” ChangJo looked down blowing air at the top of Ricky’s head.

“Patience.” Ricky pouted and clung to him.

“We should go though, the sooner the better.” Niel stepped away from C.A.P. 

“No, we need to think this through. There are too many of them out there for us to fight our way through it. We need to come up with a plan and have it actually work.” 

“C.A.P,” ChunJi looked at him. It was a look I’d never seen him make. Why is he making it to C.A.P though? "I know what you're thinking and you need to block it. This isn't like that time and you know it." C.A.P looked away turning his gaze to the floor. What other time? ChunJi, you make me so confused I just wish right now was a good time to say that. I turned towards the hallway feeling my body tense. I know the windows didn't break just now so why does it feel like it? I closed my eyes feeling what I felt before a flashback.

“Those bastards, come on we can easily kill those idiots I don’t know why we didn’t before.” He looked at me with seriousness before letting out a soft sigh. 

“No, we have to wait from killing anything until L.Joe remembers everything. He was our strongest fighter and our plan thinker so we can’t do anything without him.”

Wait, that didn't happen to long ago...I heard the glass again but louder. We need to get down, but there are no windows in the living room, then we need to leave.

"Run." As soon as those words left my mouth the windows broke.

"Shit, out the door, now." We ran through the hallway. "Wrong way idiots." C.A.P stayed in front of the door blocking it in case the people tried coming out after us. Ricky was in front, ChangJo, Me and Niel side by side then ChunJi and C.A.P at the very back. Ricky slid on the floor turning a corner. The rest of us followed in suit trying our hardest to stay together. "Ricky where are you going, we already pasted the elevator."

"Just trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"You expect me to trust a brat?"

"C.A.P, knock it off we have more important things to worry about." Niel nagged at him to prevent an argument. Something soft and quick brushed against my leg.

"Ms. Chocolate lead us." Ricky's voice was commanding and strong. I've never heard him talk like that before, it's different.

"We're following a cat?' Oh ChunJi.

"Thank you ChunJi, this is why we shouldn't be following him. It went from a person to an animal." Me and Niel looked at each other as we continues to run.

"ChunJi," He looked at me.

"C.A.P," He made a small grunt as a response.

"Shut-up already." The six of us took a hard turn hitting the wall with our hands to stop just enough momentum so we could change directions without falling. I looked out the window almost getting blinded by the light of a helicopter.

"Shit!" C.A.P cursed out as we moved faster and made sharper turns. "How the fuck did they even know we were here?" We made another turn and out a door.

"Yes! Stairs! Good job Ms. Chocolate!

"Please don't praise the cat Ricky."

"Shut-up ChunJi." Me and Niel's voices sounded annoyed

"She got us to the stairs didn't she?" Ricky pouted as we started to go down them.

"Just keep moving before I hit you." C.A.P growled out at him.

"You too C.A.P" It got quiet as we made our way down. The only sounds we are footsteps and our breathing.

"Wait," C.A.P stopped with on hand on the railing and the other bent up. His fingers were slightly curled except his index which was straight up.

"ChunJi, how many flights have we gone down?"

"Like four, why?" He smiled.

"Did we ever go past a door?"

"No, C.A.P where are...." ChunJi's voice faded and his eyes opened.

"Exactly."

"C.A.P, what are you talking about?"

"We've gone down four flights of stairs right? What floor were we on?"

"The second." Ricky and ChangJo chimed in.

"So that means?" A grin was on his face as he looked at me and Niel.

"There are tunnels." Me and Niel said together. A door busted open and shouts echoed from above us.

"Uh, explanations times over."

"These tunnels better not be too far away." The six of us started running down the stairs again.

End Of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ricky's P.O.V  
If we go down two more flights then there should be two doors. If I remember correctly then the left leads to the unknown and the right leads down more. We reached bottom and turn right. I looked down at Ms. Chocolate smiling. It was a good idea to make it look like we were following her.

"Stop!" I jerked to a halt by C.A.P's words.

"What now C.A.P?" Niel's voice was getting irritated

"How do we know if we're going the right way?" I breathed out quietly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't lead us to a dead end now if we don't hurry then those guys are going to catch us." I opened the right door smiling at the long staircase down. The stairs were skinny and long yet the hallway it's self was big and open. The right side lead down to place I didn't know. Only above the stairs was lit from the outside coming through.

"Be careful," ChangJo said to me. "Hold onto to the wall if you need to." I giggled.

"You can't ChangJo, it's completely flat."

"You know what I meant Ricky." I giggled again at the tone of his voice. The door slammed shut scaring the cat. We looked back at C.A.P who was a few feet in front of it.

"I didn't do that." He turned to ChunJi.

"I thought I heard you close it."

"I did." I gave a confused face.

"But it was that door." They looked at me.

"We know." They said together.

"Umm, let's just keep walking. The sooner we get out of these tunnels the better." L.Joe nodded at Niel and we continued.

"Ms. Chocolate?" 

"Meow."

"Stop moving, you're tired I can tell. Let me pick you up okay?"

"Meow." I cuddled with her in my arms. I could feel her purring on my chest as we continued to walk.

"Ricky, I swear if you talk to that cat like it's a damn person one more time, I'm slicing it's throat open."

"I'll run away if you ever say that again!" I pulled her closer to me.

"You said that when you were 10, but guess what Ricky, you're still here."

"Why do you have to be such a dick to me?"

"The fuck you just say to me you little-"

"Okay!" Niel’s voice rang through the hall. "No more talking from the either of you! I've had enough of the arguing and I'm not the only one." We walked in silence for a few more minutes till we reached the bottom.

"Which way did they go? I know they're here! Who else would be screaming, come out, come out!" We faintly heard people yell out from the top. I quietly opened the door taking unnecessary precautions.

"Run." ChunJi's voice, a whisper I could barely hear. Ms. Chocolate jumped out of my arms and lead us into a maze that I've been dreading.

"Crap."

"What Ricky?" ChangJo ran slightly closer to me.

"I don't remember this area to well."

"It's okay, just run. I know you'll lead us the right way." I smiled feeling my face heat up.

"Are you okay?" L.Joe's voice came through the noise of us running. He's probably talking to Niel but no response was made. I turned the corner and a door was there. I pushed it open feeling despair when he lead to an empty room. Ms. Chocolate meowed at me, her eyes staring at me.

"Good job Ricky, it's a dead-end. See what happens when you follow a cat?"

"N-no, it's here, I know it is." I set her down walking her to the back wall. I set my hands on the white wall feeling ChangJo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ricky, it's okay." I brushed his hands off.

"No! it's here, I know it is!" I banged my hands on it hearing a crack. The wall suddenly started coming down.

"Ricky!" I felt someone pull me back and onto the floor. My stomach was pressed to the floor and someone was on top of my. After a few minutes I uncovered my head. "Ricky?" I turned my head to the left, only to have a sweet kiss placed on my cheek. I looked back straight and set my gaze to the left where C.A.P had Niel against the wall, his body facing C.A.P's. Then to the right, ChunJi somehow got Ms. Chocolate in his arms while protecting L.Joe. ChunJi had him trapped in the corner facing the two walls.

"Is everything alright?" ChangJo got off of me and helped me up before we turned to face C.A.P who had let go of Niel. I glanced at ChunJi who let her down but did a double take when he continued to stare at me.

"Well, that's one way to do it." I lowered my head, turning around and hiding against ChangJo's chest on instinct.

"Sorry." I mumbled out quietly.

"Forget the apology before they find us. Not that it'd be hard with all the noise you're making." I let go of ChangJo and glared at C.A.P as he walked by me. I was about to say something but ChangJo grabbed my arm.

"Remember what Niel said, no fighting." I sighed walking behind Niel. "It's okay Ri-love, just ignore it." My face turned red at the nickname. He used to say that all the time. I heard him laugh before wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked for Ms. Chocolate seeing her follow C.A.P and him eyeing her.

"Ricky?" I froze at C.A.P's words.

"Yes?"

"It won’t stop, please make it stop." I giggled clapping my hands softly.

"Come here~!" I called out to her.

"Meow." She stopped walking and waited for us.

"Or stop, that works too." She meowed again making me smile.

"Meow!" I was about to pick her up but stopped.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" She growled facing past us. "Uh, guys?" They stopped looking at her.

"God fucking damn it, Ricky; you seem to know where the fuck to go so get your ass up here and lead." I called for Ms. Chocolate before taking the lead and running through the maze again. Okay, down this hall, take a right then go down a small flight of stairs. I opened the door to the stairs and ran down them with my hands on both of the walls to keep balance. I pushed opened the door and it lead to a big open area with a ladder on the far side of the wall leading up. I stopped after going to it and handed Ms. Chocolate to ChangJo to put in the hood of my jacket. C.A.P went up the stairs before I followed him along with the others. C.A.P was at the top already and he opened the hatch.

 

End Of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

C.A.P's P.O.V  
Putting my hand onto the latch I pushed up and turned into a coughing fit from the dust. I shook my head and stood up before helping Niel. I walked a little away from them inspecting where we were. Shelf after shelf, there’s nothing. I stopped that thought seeing something shine at the corner of my eye. Walking to the shelf I notice it was a necklace. I picked it up and gently blew some dust off the silver letter. Smiling I put it in my pocket. I turned around hearing the latch close.

“Ricky, where are we?” 

“I’m not really sure. We should be at least two or three miles away from the hotel.”

“Really?” Niel and Ricky continued to talk. Tuning out their conversation I went to ChunJi and quietly pulled him away behind some shelves.

“What’s wrong? Did you find something?” I nodded my head smiling. I gently took out the necklace and showed it to him.

“Look at this.” He grabbed it and carefully studied it.

“Where the hell did you find this?” I smiled taking it back.

“He’ll like it right? It was on a shelf covered in dust.”

“C.A.P, should we trust this? I mean, it was just sitting there right? How do we know someone didn’t leave it here on purpose?” My smile fell as realization set in. I sighed nodding my head. What the hell was I thinking just then? I really am just acting like a kid. What's happening to me? I turned my head slightly to the side looking down.

"Yeah, sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I've just been acting really weird lately."

"C.A.P-" 

"It's fine ChunJi." He bit his bottom lip bringing his hand to my face. "Really, it's fine. I've been acting childish lately, it needs to stop."

"C.A.P," He cupped my face making me look directly at him. "Please don't be like this. I just want us to be safe and finding a necklace that looks that expensive in a place like this doesn't seem right." I gently grabbed his wrists and put them down away from my face. We made eye-contact as I set the necklace down on the shelf. I felt my hands tighten when they returned to my sides. Stay calm, the last thing you need is to lose your cool, especially when you don't have you medicine.

"It's over." I walked back to Niel getting a confused look. "It's nothing." I whispered harshly at him. Niel's eyes widened slightly and he quickly averted my gaze. God damn it C.A.P calm the fuck down! "Niel I-"

BAM!

"Get down." We all dropped to the ground barely making even the slightest noise. "Stay quiet, it was about a block away." ChunJi whispered and he crawled to L.Joe.

"We shouldn't have stopped moving." I whispered but only loud enough for Niel to hear me. He nodded in agreement as he extended his hand for mine. "What are you doing?" He looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I....nothing." Niel retracted his hand pulling it close to his body. I felt my eyes go soft as a sigh escaped my lips. I reached out to him and when his eyes locked with mine I saw hope in his. I smiled waiting for him to take my hand in his. Niel blushed as our hands entwined.

"You could have just told me you were scarred Niel." He nodded still blushing. We stayed like that for a good 30 minutes before we decided it was safe to move. I let go of Niels hand in order to get up.

"Can we stay here for a little longer? L fell asleep and I don't want to wake him." I smiled slightly nodding.

"That's fine, I'm sure the other two some rest as well. I'm going to scout the area better."

"We need to go back." I turned around at the sound of Niel's voice.

"What! Are you crazy Niel? Do you realize how many people were after us?"

"Yes but we need your medicine and ChunJi's supplies."

"Niel they probably got taken away."

"No, I hid them." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah, where."

"The bathroom."

"Oh god Niel why?" I looked at ChunJi then back at Niel.

"What's wrong with the bathroom?"

"Everything, just trust me C.A.P, no one's going to go in there." I shook my head.

"Okay fine, we'll go back, but not any time soon. I'm almost positive no one's going to get shot and you know my episodes never come this close together." He nodded going silent. "Wait, why did you go in there then?" I laughed when he shuddered.

"I needed somewhere to put them. I kind of just set them behind something, a box I think." 

"Alright." I walked towards the back feeling tightness in my chest when I pasted the necklace . Stupid fucking necklace stop taunting me. I stepped over a small crate on the floor. Hold on, why is there a crate right there? I shrugged but crouched down next to it. There isn't any dust, and that caught my attention. Why? Everything has dust on it, even the necklace so why doesn't this? I stood up and picked it up placing it on a shelf. Someone had to have placed this here recently, there's dust under it. "Niel, come here." 

"One, what's wrong, two, have you seen ChangJo and Ricky?"

"Why would I be looking for them?" I said under my breath. "Take a look at this."

"It's a small box..." I sighed putting my hand on my forehead.

"Yes Niel, it's a box, or a crate or whatever. The thing is there's no dust on it, only under it. Which means that someone put it here. Now-"

*Gun Shot*

"C.A.P *pant* we can't find the Ricky and ChangJo." ChunJi and L.Joe said as they came to us.

 

End Of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

ChangJo's P.O.V  
"Ricky?" I sighed following the pouting teen through the store. 

"I hate him, I hate him and I hate him!" Why can't those two get along? I looked down at Ms. Chocolate who was a little in front of me. I smiled at her little paw prints trailing behind her. "He's rude and mean and only acts like that to me. How can Niel put up with him?"

*Gun Shot*

"Um Chang, how far do you think that was?"

"I don't know, come on let's head back." When I turned around I only saw opened doorways and empty hallways. "Shit." I wasn't paying attention to where we were going and I know Ricky wasn't either.

"Meow!" Oh yeah, her paw prints! She'll know the way.

"ChangJo." Ricky whined to me. "What way?" He clung onto my arm tightly. I turned down to her.

"Lead us, you were making paw prints. Just follow that and your scent."

"Meow." She made her way in front of me and started walking. I glanced down at Ricky giving him a kiss on the head.

"Don't worry, you trust her don't you?"

"Uh, ChangJo?"

"What?"

"Did we go down a ladder?"

"No." Ricky pointed in front of him.

"What! No, we never went down a ladder. Ms. Chocolate just follow your prints."

"Meow!" She gently pawed at a set of footprints coming from the ladder. I turned to Ricky again.

"Did you pick her up?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well let's go up there and check, just to be sure." I gently turned Ricky around before picking up Ms. Chocolate and setting her in his hood. "Go." I placed my hand on Ricky's back gently guiding him forward. I let him get halfway before I started climbing after him. Once we were up there I was to focused to notice Ricky wasn't moving. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, is this the way we went?" I surveyed it before shaking my head.

"No, I don't remember this at all." I looked back at the ladder. We must have made a mistake." How though? She stayed in between me and Ricky the whole time. She never had a chance to go anywhere else. I sighed turning away. "Be careful on your way down Cky(pronounced like 'key', I just thought it'd be cuter if he called him that)."

"Okay." His voice sounded disappointed. I got annoyed somehow and just jumped down. He looked at me confused but I just brushed it off and turned him around. "Chang-"

"Shush!" I got Ms. Chocolate down. "Now lead."

L.Joe's P.O.V  
"They couldn't have gone far right?" Niel's voice came from ahead of me. Just as before, C.A.P completely ignored him. I heard Niel sigh as he turned his head towards him. "C.A.P, fuck you." I stifled a laugh and heard ChunJi scoff behind me.

"Niel," C.A.P stopped but didn't turn to look at Niel. "Shut the fuck up already."

"Oh now you decide to answer me!" And Niel's upset.

"I just want to find them so this can be over with so please Niel, shut the fuck up." C.A.P continued to walk again, still not facing Niel.

"No C.A.P, you never listen to what I have to say and I'm tired of it."

"I'm not talking about this with you right now Niel. It's not the time for it."

"It's never the time with you C.A.P!"

"God damn it Niel shut-up!" I froze as C.A.P turned around and backhanded Niel. "That's fucking enough already." C.A.P breathed heavily before turning back around. Niel whimpered holding his cheek, but he didn't say anything, just continued walking.

"ChunJi?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is C.A.P having an episode?" His mouth opened before he closed it along with his eyes.

"No L.Joe, he's not." That was the end of it.

Niel's P.O.V  
C.A.P just slapped me. The person who I love hurt me. The man who would sacrifice his own life to save mine laid his hands on me. Why C.A.P? I want to be in your arms. I want you tell me you didn't mean it. That everything's okay and that you love me. No, instead you turned around and started walking. Am I really a burden on you? Why did I let myself go back into your arms? You just hurt me in the end. I felt my head go numb and stomach ache. My body went foreward and it felt cool against the ground. 

 

End Of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

ChangJo's P.O.V  
I sighed as we followed the cat. I brought my hand through my hair and continued to look down. Why is this frustrating me so much? I can feel Ricky behind me but he hasn't said anything in awhile. I took a small glance back not seeing him. I spun around sighing in relief when he was five feet back. He was still staring at the floor. I stared at him for a few moments not knowing what to do.

"Ricky?" He looked at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" I took one step towards him.

"We're lost, you're frustrated and it's gone." I took a few more steps towards him to where we were only two apart.

"What's gone?" He looked back down.

"It's gone." He pointed to his neck. Oh, the love bite. I closed the space between us.

"Ricky," He looked up at me. "It's okay. Yes we're lost and yes I'm upset about it, but a love bite is... it's not our main problem right now." He reached out for me, his hands grasping my chest. Ricky made a small noise when I didn't move. I smiled pacing my let hand on his waist and my right hand on his left hand.

"Please don't be mad anymore." I squeezed his hand. "The voice was talking ti me again." Voice? Shit, no wonder he's so sad. "It was yelling at me and telling me it was my fault."

"Shh, that's enough." I held him closer. "You're okay, it's not your fault. You'll be okay, it'll be alright." I held him for a few more moments before letting him go. “Come one, we need to fin-”

“It’s not my fucking fault alright?”

“Meow!” We saw Ms. Chocolate at the end of the hall.

"C.A.P?" I glanced to Ricky before grabbing his hands and rushing to them.

"You hit him!" ChunJi? Him and C.A.P have never fought before...What the hell is going on? When we got to them C.A.P a wall and his back was to ChunJi. Niel was unconscious on the floor in L.Joe's arms.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" I instinctively pulled Ricky behind me as C.A.P put his focus on us.

"We only wen to calm down but got lost."

"They're not what's important C.A.P."

"Just shut-up ChunJi."

"You slapped Niel!"

"God fucking damn it, I know okay!" C.A.P hit the wall with his fist. "I fucking know." C.A.P went forward leaning against the wall and covered his face with his hands.

"C.A.P," ChunJi's voice was soft. "Follow me, please. ChangJo, Ricky stay here." ChunJi left with C.A.P following him.

ChunJi's P.O.V  
I lead C.A.P down a few hallways until I thought we were far enough. I leaned on wall wall and he went to the opposite one. C.A.P was avoiding everything that had to do with me, he kept his eyes on the ground around him. He's uncomfortable, does he know what I'm doing? No, he can't. C.A.P can't read people unless its obvious to anyone. Even after so long he can't read me, but I can to him. He's probably just going through things that could be wrong with him. I let him calm down a bit more before walking to him.

"C.A.P?" He stiffened looking at me. "Relax." I got closer to him. His body stayed tense as I cupped his face.

"ChunJi, what are you doing?"

"Calming you know shut up."

"How is this-" I pressed my lips on his. Softly at first, then slowly feeling him kiss me back. C.A.P put his hands on my waist and let me kiss him. We didn't break, only moving our lips together for two minutes.

"See? I was calming you." I smiled. We were both breathing harder but we still stayed close.

"ChunJi..." C.A.P stared at me with soft round eyes. "Why?" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. My hands traveled down to his chest. He buried his face in my neck pulling me closer so that we were hugging now.

"It calmed you down. Plus, it's been so long since we kissed. I missed feeling it." I felt lips press against my neck briefly. "We haven't done it since Andy...well.. he.."

"Died. I know, I still can't forget it." 

"He sacrificed himself for us." C.A.P nodded breathing in my scent. It's be so long but its still a hard subject for us to talk about. Reason why the others don't know about him. We can barely bring ourselves to talk about him with each other, yet alone the others. 

"Alright C.A.P that's enough." I pulled away from him. "Why'd you slap Niel?" He sighed but didn't look away from me.

"I don't know. I just got mad and cracked. It doesn't feel right with out my medicine. I'm feeling off, almost like I'm edgy." I nodded.

"Poor Niel though. I mean just think about what went through his head when you did that."

"I don't want to." C.A.P looked away and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Come on, Niel needs you."

"That's if he doesn't hate me." His voice was still a whisper. I heard him, but I didn't know how to respond. 

End Of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

L.Joe's P.O.V  
By the time ChunJi and C.A.P came back Niel was in Ricky's arms. I tried fighting with him but ChangJo said it was okay. I mean, ChangJo was right, right? Oh god I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I glanced at Changjo who was looking at C.A.P and Ricky was holding Niel close. I messed up didn't I?

"Ricky, unless you want to carry Niel, give him to C.A.P." ChunJi's voice was annoyed as he stared at him.

"I'll carry him." ChangJo, what are you doing? I thought you were the neutral one.

"Fine." C.A.P growled out as he walked back the way we came. "We're leaving so let's go."

"Where exactly? We can't go anywhere." ChunJi stepped in front of Ricky as ChangJo already had Niel and both were standing.

"That's enough. We're leaving and that's final." The two glared at each other before ChunJi turned to me. "Come one L.Joe." His voice was sweet and eyes soft as he addressed me. I nodded going next to him before we started walking with C.A.P leading.

"Um, ChunJi?" He looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah L?"

"Where are we going?" He sighed before looking straight again.

"It's wherever C.A.P goes. We're not going back to the hotel I can tell you that much." I nodded becoming silent. It wasn't long before I spoke again.

"Why is Ricky so protective of Niel?"

"It's not that he's protective, it's more of him wanting to stress C.A.P out." I glanced back seeing the three of them a few feet behind us. "As you can tell, they don't have the best relationship."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You're not getting flashbacks anymore?"

"No, I haven't had one in a while." ChunJi became quiet after that.

"Stay quiet back there. There are strange noises up ahead." C.A.P stopped and whispered to them.

"Did you hear C.A.P?" ChunJi stopped to face the others.

"Yes." ChangJo replied plainly. ChunJi sighed walking again.

"It shouldn't be like this." I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "We shouldn't be apart fighting." ChunJi sighed again crossing his arms. "We're stronger than this, I know we are." ChunJi stopped talking as we reached sunlight. We were back in the old store again. C.A.P stopped letting the rest of us come together.

"We're going to stay here until nightfall. After that we're going."

"What if Niel's still not awake by then?"

"Ricky!" C.A.P yelled facing us. "Please, that's enough. Just give him a few hours, he'll be fine."

"You're not the one who got slapped." I turned to Ricky.

"That's enough Ricky. Just stop already." ChunJi grabbed my arm leading me to where C.A.P was already sitting. ChunJi sat me down on his left so C.A.P would be on his right.

"You doing alright?"

C.A.P's P.O.V  
I looked at ChunJi and just shrugged at his question. I didn't know what to tell him. I know I'm not but, do I look like I am? Fuck, I need to calm down, my stress levels are too high. I got up motioning for ChunJi to stay. I walked back into the tunnels we came from. I went down a little bit but stopped looking back. No, not far enough. I continued to walk for a few more minutes after finding a room a room with an open window. It was about five feet from the ground so I sat under it and closed my eyes. 

"Calm down C.A.P, just take the quiet in." I exhaled as I spoke. Okay, what do we do? We can't stay here any longer than we already are. Go back to first base? Second base? No to second base, it hasn't been long enough. That leaves first base then. I got up feeling coolness on my back. I turned around to look out the window seeing the sun set. We'll wait a little longer, give Niel more rest before we leave. I walked out the room slowly keeping my eyes focused on the floor.

*Cling*

I stopped and turned. The fuck was that? It came from deeper in the tunnels. I breathed before walking, being cautious to everything. I got to a corner and pressed my body against it.

"Goddamnit Sean." Sean? Who are these people?

"Oh shut-up. You act like I did it on purpose." They sound older, maybe late thirties?

"You could have."

"Jinu."

"Sean." At least I know there names.

"You don't even know if people are down here."

"You never know, especially with the mess at The Achievement Hotel." They turned down a hallway out of earshot. What were they doing here? I shook my head walking back to the others.

 

End Of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

C.A.P's P.O.V  
We only stayed there for two hours longer before leaving. ChangJo and Ricky were still being difficult and not letting me near Niel. Whatever, it's not going to keep us from leaving. Ricky is the only one who knows the way back, but I only know where we're going. Which lead to an argument that ChunJi had to stop, ending in that Ricky would lead until we got into familiar area, then I would lead. This isn't right, we're backwards, I should be in front instead of Ricky and ChangJo. This is all wrong and it's getting to my head. I sighed looking up at the sky. The clouds are dark, it's going to rain again. How much are we going to be walking?

"Meow." I stopped looking down in front of me. "Meow." I looked at ChunJi for help but they were still walking. Looking back at her she was just sitting there staring at me with her eyes.

"Come on C.A.P." ChunJi was now staring at me. "Just let her walk with you." I cursed stepping over her and walking. I watched as she jogged next to me.

"You're weird cat."

"Meow." We walked together before she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me and meowed before walking in another direction. I stopped looking at her getting ChunJi's attention.

"C.A.P? What are you doing?"

"ChangJo, Ricky, where is she going?"

"We don't know. She just leaves sometimes, it random." ChangJo turned back around to walk, as Ricky already did.

"Meow! Meow!" Her meows were louder and higher.

"Ms. Chocolate?" Ricky ran over to where she went. Of course the cat went behind a building. And of course Ricky followed her like the dumbass he is. "C.A.P, ChunJi, get over here." Damn it Ricky! The rest of us followed to where he was. There was a guy sitting against the brick wall. His clothes ripped in areas and arms bloodied. He didn't move, I'm guessing he didn't notice us. The cat walked in front of him, getting his attention.

"Hey there Mina." He outstretched his hand from against his stomach. His hand gently petting her head as she licked what seemed like a wound.

"You don't have to do that." His voice sounds so familiar but I can't name who sounds like him.

"Who are you?" Ricky bluntly asked as he stepped closer. He was still in front, hope this guy doesn't think he's the leader, if so we're fucked.

"Hmm? Oh, kids, what is it? I don't have anything little ones." Little ones? Why is that... I shook my head stepping in front of Ricky and made him step back.

"Sorry about this one. We don't want anything, or mean any harm. This cat, it's yours?" The man nodded with a smile.

"She is. Now I know who she's been going to."

"Alright, we'll be leaving now."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"Um, C.A.P. Am I familiar to you?" He smiled.

"Indeed you are kid. You remind me of a strong willed boy I took care of in my younger days." I nodded looking at the way he pet Ms. Chocolate, or now, Mina.

"You are?" ChunJi stepped next to me, adding more protection to the others.

"Names A." We nodded not saying anymore.

"Goodbye." Me and ChunJi turned making the others walk away.

We continued to walk again, Ricky and ChangJo back in front and me in the back. A, his name was A. Why is that stuck in my head? Who was he? Just some random guy.. How did that happen to him? Must have been a bad fight. I wonder if those guy had something to with it.What were their names.. Jinu and Sean. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. No, those two seemed incapable of doing something to that degree. Stop thinking about that right now. We need to get back. Now, where are we? I looked around the buildings and streets before I smiled. I know how to get to base from here.

"Ricky, I'll take lead now." They both stopped letting me get in front. From here we go through the back alley and it should only be a mile from there. I heard someone come next to me, ChunJi.

"C.A.P, is it safe to go back?" I sighed looking down.

"It's the only place we can go for now. Second base is probably wired with all sorts of nonsense. The hotel? We'll go in a few days to get our stuff. It's the last place left."

End Of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

L.Joe's P.O.V  
We stumbled upon and apartment complex that was only two stories high. We went past a door that led to a parking lot. Wait, there's the motorcycle and the two cars. I know where we are. We went up a flight of stairs that led to the house I first came out of. Oh, this is the back of it. Yeah because this is the area where we had to hide. It must be leveled weirdly to be like this. We went up the secret door and C.A.P went down the hall and up the stairs. This is the area where we all fall asleep.. okay I understand how this works now. Up stairs are where the other rooms are. ChunJi grabbed my hand taking me upstairs. He closed the door making me sit on the bed, ChunJi standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"I'm alright, just, I'm still wrapping my head around things." He nodded smiling turning his head down. He looked back up at me biting his lips before speaking.

"L, please, I..I want to kiss you." My face grew hot at his words. ChunJi wants to kiss me? Am I ready for him to do this? I know it's more than a simple kiss by the desperation in his eyes. I want this.

"Please ChunJi, I want to remember." He smiled touching my cheek.

"Slowly L.Joe, it takes time." He cupped my face kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck arching my back to be closer. I felt him smile again before he pushed me down on the bed, adding pressure on my lips. He moved them slowly and I found it easy to keep up. One of his hands traveled from my hips to my chest, his warm hand was against my ribcage. He moved his thumb to the side pushing on me. I moaned as we continued to kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. Another moan escaped my throat and my fingers found his hair. His tongue entered my mouth and sent shivers down through my body like waves. ChunJi pulled away, but before I could say anything he kissed my throat. I whined and squirmed slightly moving my hands to his shoulders. I didn't even notice when he pulled my shirt up and led kisses against my skin.

"Ah!" I gripped his shoulders when he nipped at my chest. I started panting as his tongue circled around my nipple. "C-ChunJi." I gasped out reaching for his hand. He moved back to my lips and we kissed more. Our hands stayed connected until he let go and moved my shirts back down.

"Are you okay?" I nodded seeing blurs. "Shit," ChunJi kissed my cheeks. "I'm sorry, don't cry." He rested his head on my shoulder..

"No ChunJi I'm okay. I liked what you were doing." He smiled kissing my lips. "ChunJi, it's really cold."

"Okay, I'll hold you."

C.A.P's P.O.V

I went straight up the stairs and into me and Niel's room. I took a pillow and threw it but stopped when it hit the door. What am I? A middle schooler who just got called fat? Wait, did I just call myself fat? I sighed running my hand through my hair. I laid on the bed closing my eyes.

"Names A." I opened my eyes sitting back up. A, his name. What type of name is that? What type of name is C.A.P?

"Oh shut-up self." Pause. "Great now I'm getting mad at myself." I muttered.

"Names A."

"Why does that keep playing in my head? I don't know him, I've never met him my life." Then again he did remind me of Andy....Andy, fuck I miss him. 

"Names A." Andy why did it have to happen?

"Names A." Andy, I want you back.

"Names A." A? Why am I haunted by his voice? I smiled laying back down. I remember how whenever he was mad he'd smile and scream at the sky. Laughing to myself I looked up at the peeling ceiling. Then he'd turn to me and ChunJi saying he come and get   
us. Andy would try to be scary and say, 'come out, come out little ones'. Me and ChunJi would only laugh and play along.

"Names A." That voice again. Hmm, A for Andy.

"I don't have anything little one's." Hold on, A for Andy and the use of little one's sounds like Andy.

"You remind of a strong willed boy I took care of in my younger days." I froze. No, An-Andy died. They never found his body.

"Names A." Me and ChunJi would have heard from him.

"Names A." A for Andy. Now I know why his voice sounded familiar. He wasn't like Andy, he is Andy.

"Just be quiet and know I love you." That's from the dream I had back at the hotel.

"Names A." There voices are the same, one's just deeper due to age. That was Andy.. That wounded man was Andy.  
The word wounded snapped me back to reality. I got up going to ChunJi's room. I opened the door loudly not giving a damn in the world that I woke both of them. That man was Andy, and he was hurt.

 

End Of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

ChunJi's P.O.V

"C.A.P, what are you doing?"

"Come with me." I got out of bed and walked to him.

"Give me a second L." I closed the door and leaned on it facing C.A.P.

"I need you to come with me."

"Why? Explain yourself first."

"I'll explain one the way, let's go." C.A.P grabbed my arm pulling me downstairs. I pulled away and stood my guard against him.

"No, explain. I'm not leaving L.Joe for some dumb reason."

"That man we saw was Andy." My guard dropped and I stared at the wall.

"Let me go tell L.Joe and the others." He nodded and I went back. I opened the door to find L.Joe sitting on the bed.

"Chi," He sounds worried. "What's happening?"

"Me and C.A.P are going to find that guy again. We'll be back before night." He nodded getting up and walking to me.

"I love you." I smiled kissing his lips.

"I love you too." I left to Ricky's and ChangJo's room. ChangJo answered only opening the door a little.

"Yeah?"

"Me and C.A.P are leaving, we'll be back before night. If something happens and we aren't, bring L.Joe in here, okay?"

"Got it." He shut his door and I went downstairs. C.A.P was sliding something in the front of his pants. He didn't say anything when I pointed at it just handed me my butterfly knife.

"Is it necessary?" He shrugged before caressing the side of my face. "You okay?" He smiled sadly before looking away.

"I've been better." He dropped his hand walking to the door. "Let's go."

"Alright."  
C.A.P's P.O.V

Me and ChunJi are skilled in hiding a lot more than the others. We were both young when the fire happened. Andy was nowhere to be found so we hid. People from the AA were looking for us so we had to learned to be stealthy and make a silent language. When we got a few blocks away I handed ChunJi a wireless speaker that we put in our ears. There was a button on the earpiece that allowed the speaker on the outside to capture our voices. We don't really use these that much, only on special occasions. We got on the roof of a short building and jumped off the edge to a taller one. Our actions synchronized from years of being together.

“C.A.P.” I halted, ready to jump to the next. “Do you hear that?” He was closer to me now, his hand on my shoulder. I listened more closely, hearing something in the distance. It was rigid and fast, as if cutting into the air. It was getting closer and the sounds were becoming clearer. 

“Goddamnit, it’s a helicopter.” We ran across the rooftop. The building in front of us was taller and the end of this building faced two windows. We jumped off, doing a flip in midair to break the glass. Once inside a strong light was coming over the building. I grabbed ChunJi’s arm and brought him next to me and in the cover of a dark room. It shone through the windows before vanishing, the sounds becoming distant again. “The fuck is up with tight security?”

"Its what happened at that hotel."

"The Achievement Hotel."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah." We carefully got to the bottom floor and walked down the streets.

"Okay C.A.P, time to explain yourself."

"Okay, remember how Andy called us little ones?" A nod. "That guy did too. He said I reminded him of someone he took care of. Andy took care of us when we were little. At the hotel, I had a dream of him, because of that, I was able to match the voices. They sounded the same."

"Andy's dead though. We came to terms with it together. I mean no one ever found his body, so there could be a chance.." ChunJi turned silent and thought. "*sigh* you seem certain so I'm going to believe you." I smiled.

"Thanks."

End Of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

C.A.P's P.O.V  
"Why must these buildings look so similar?” I mumbled not realizing ChunJi would hear me. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You sound like a kid." I scoffed.

"I am a kid. You are too ChunJi." He smiled looking ahead.

"Yeah, I know." We walked for a little longer. This place shouldn't be this far.

"Meow?" I stopped and turned around. There she was, that tiny furball of a cat.

"Ms. Chocolate, where's A?"

"Meow." She started jogging towards an alleyway. We followed cautiously.

"Wasn't he behind a building?" ChunJi got closer to me.

"Yes but if you were bleeding that bad would you stay in one place? The people that did that could still be looking for him." ChunJi fell silent but moved his hand to my grip my forearm. She lead us to a dead end. A door on the right and a ladder on the left. Sitting down she looked at us.

"Meow."

"Where is he?" Did she just lead us to nowhere? She turned her head to the door before back at us.

"Guess he's in the building." ChunJi whispered. I nodded.

"Hopefully he's alone." He let go of me and Ms. Chocolate went to the door putting her front paws on it. She looked at us and meowed, I went over opening the door. She walked in and me and ChunJi followed cautiously. 

"I still can't believe we're following a cat." Once inside we slowly started smelling blood. The more we walked through the cracked floors and falling apart ceilings the more the scent of blood got stronger.

"I know ChunJi." We followed her for a few more moments before we stopped. Me and ChunJi glanced at each other before putting our hands up. The cock of a gun echoed through the hallway.

"One, don't try anything, it's not the first time I've had to shoot a kid. Two, turn around one at a time and say your name." A deeper voice of an older man cut the tension. I slowly turned first, keeping my body stiff and making my body shake to seem scared. 

"C.A.P." He had a the gun right to my head. I felt ChunJi turn as well. Another gun was in his face. 

"ChunJi." 

"What do you two want?"

"To see A." His eyes widened slightly but he didn't move the guns.

"How do you know A?"

"We found him behind a building a little ways from here." I continued to talk but he kept his eyes on ChunJi.

"What do you want with him then?"

"We want to ask him a question. He seemed to hint at something and we want to know why."

"Meow." I looked down and saw Mina rubbing herself on him.

"Mina? What are you doing?"

"That cat, two of our people call her Ms. Chocolate. She knows you and A." Mina walked to me and brushed against my legs before doing the same to ChunJi.

"Meow."

"You like them?"

"Meow." He sighed putting his hands gun.

"Fine."

"You two, how do you know A?"

"Is his name Andy?"

"Ask him not me. How would you know him." He stated, no longer a question but a command.

"M~" A pained groan erupted through the silence. We tensed again.

"Shit. Follow me then." M quickly walked down the hall and through a door. He rushed to A's side and touched his forehead. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Andy..." ChunJi whispered out. The man looked at us before he smiled sadly.

"It's you two." We nodded. I stepped in front of ChunJi.

"We'll make this quick. Did you work at the AA?" He smiled.

"The Angel Asylum, I did. For years *cough* took *chokes slightly* took care of two kids. I see now, they've grown well." Andy was leaned against M who was trying to calm him and keep his wounds covered tightly.

"So you knew? As soon as you saw us?”

"I did ChanHee. I wanted you two to figure it out on your own." I bit my lip and turned my head away from Andy. "M, let me be for now. I want to be with these two before we have to leave." M kissed Andy's head and left. "Come here." ChunJi went into Andy's embrace. "MinSoo, you two." I look at him with watery eyes before walking to him. I snuggled against him and he kissed both our heads.

"We thought you died." ChunJi choked out. I’m not the only one crying.

“You say that but everytime I hear about your little group I think you’ve been killed till the next rumor spreads.” I laughed grabbing Andy’s hand and holding it. Andy’s right hand was close to my chest as I was on his right side. Andy’s other hand was wrapped around ChunJi’s shoulders and bent to play with hair. “I thought I could watch over you two a little longer. I wasn’t expecting Mina to find me, or your friends to follow.”

“Why didn’t you just blow us off then? Instead of giving me hints?” I snuggled closer not completely paying attention to what he was saying.”

“If Mina thinks it’s time, then it’s time.” 

“Wait Andy,” ChunJi sat up making Andy let go of him. “Watch over us? You’ve been there the whole time?” I realized what Andy had said but didn’t move away from him.

“I wanted you two to learn how to rely on other people. Not just each other.”

“You could have just told us though..” ChunJi went back to Andy’s embrace, covering his face. “We grieved for you for so long. Only to have you always be there.” He gently hushed ChunJi, comforting him.

“No, I found you two last year in the summer. I only did from all the rumors about your group.” Mina cam running in with M not that far away, he looked frantic.

“A, we gotta go. Its been night for a while, we need to hurry and get moving. Plus, it doesn’t feel right outside, something’s coming.” How long has it been dark? What do you mean something’s coming? We need to go back. 

“C.A.P we need to go. I told the other’s we’d be back before nightfall.” I nodded seeing that he’d calmed down. We both helped Andy get on his feet.

“Don’t worry you two, we’ll meet again. Soon.”

“A-” I felt my eyes water again.

“Sh.” Andy kissed our heads before M took him away, Mina going with them. Me and ChunJi got out before I started crying more.

“C.A.P?” I turned my head away from him. “Hey, come on, don’t do this..” ChunJi pulled on my arm trying to get me to look at him. I grabbed him and cried on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist. ChunJi started playing with my hair and softly hummed in my ear. “You heard what Andy said. It’ll be okay C.A.P.” ChunJi pulled me away and wiped my face.

“ChunJi..”

“Shh~” He kissed my lips chastely before pulling away. I shook my head at him and got closer.

“Don’t stop, I need this ChunJi.” ChunJi cupped my face and let me kiss him. 

 

End Of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I cradled Niel in my arms, playing with his hair as he slept. ChangJo got Ricky to fall asleep about 30 minutes ago, I’m just glad that I don’t have to listen to him whine about C.A.P and ChunJi leaving. I looked out the window from next to me, feeling the warmth of its light. They’re an hour late, I hope nothing happened to them. The door suddenly burst open and ChangJo and Ricky were on their feet. Two men with standard guns and dressed in black and bulletproof vests. The word ‘S.W.A.T’ was written on where the heart would be. ChangJo and Ricky got in front of me but I only sighed. I carefully got up being sure not to let Niel fall.

“Don’t move or we shoot. We were sent to retrieve, but if restraint happens we are ordered to kill.” I pushed Niel in Ricky’s arms and stepped next to ChangJo.

“L-” I held my hand up stopping him.

“Go, I can handle this.” The same guy who talked fired at the ground in front of me.

“Don’t move.” His voice stern and demanding. “Or we shoot.” I smiled at him.

“Cute.” I turned to ChangJo. “Go.” Before he could shoot again I got in front of him and moved his gun up. His friend shot me in the thigh but my body already went numb. I hit the guy with the butt of his gun before pushing him into the other guy. His friend shot him in the shoulder before going down with him. I laughed a little before walking over to the two and shooting them both in the head. I looked and saw the other three were already gone. I looked down at the blood going down my leg and on the floor. Why don't I feel it? I held in a groan as the pain shot up my side. Note to self, never question your body again.. I felt myself get dizzy and the next thing I know everything is black and I fell hard on the floor.

 

“ChunJi, I don’t feel good all of a sudden.” ChunJi rubbed my back then kissed my cheek.  
“Don’t worry you always got like that either after a fight or after someone had to get stitched up. It was mostly you who was getting the treatment so your body is just reacting to it as if you did.”

I gasped waking up. What was that? A flashback? No, I remember when that happened, it wasn’t that long ago. Wait, where am I? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stopped realizing it was making the blurriness worse. Hearing hushed whispers near me, I stopped. Next was the clack of heels against tile, There’s a 90% chance of them being female.

“Hello Mister-” Young, early 20’s late teens.

“L.Joe. Just L.Joe.” I tried focusing on her body but my eyes refused.

“Right...um..*clears throat* L.Joe, how are you? Is there anything wrong with you? Pain or anything?” I nodded my head and went to rub my eyes again.

“I can’t see correctly.” I felt her grab my wrists gently. 

“Don’t whatever it is you’ll just make it worse. Can you not see?” I nodded and dropping my hands. “I’m going to shine a light through your eyes now.” I nodded and she grabbed my chin. Hey fingers felt soft as she moved my head to face her. The light came slowly, going from my left cheek to my eye. I groaned and pulled away from her. The burning hurting both of my eyes. It spread through my whole face and I felt my head ring. “What happened?”

“*cough**cough* My face burns and my head’s ringing, I held the side of my face as I leaned over to my right, using my right elbow for support.

“Strange, I’ll be back.” One clack, two clack. I sat back up.

“Wait,” The clacks stopped, “Where am I? How did I get here?”

“You’re at the Angel's Heaven hospital. You were taken her by the police for a gunshot wound to the thigh. You will stay here until it has recovered, then you will be taken to a prison where your two friends are currently at. From there you will stay until all of you have been turned in. My only guess is that they will split you up after. Now, I will go ask the doctor what could be wrong so excuse me.” She left. Two friends? So that’s where ChunJi and C.A.P are. Which means that ChangJo and them got away. That’s good, at least we have those three. Now me and the other two just have to get out of the prison before they get taken. I sighed laying down. I sat in silence for a while, the blurriness giving me a headache so I closed my eyes. The door opened and I suspected to hear heels but instead i was greeted with the sound of sneakers on tile. Who wears sneakers in a hospital? I stayed still and waited as they got closer. I gently hand stroked my cheeks before lips touched my forehead.

“Chi?” The person pulled back.

“You’re awake?” I sat up and opened my eyes, they were less blurry but it was still hard to see him. His hands cupped my face and he turned me a little to the right. “I’m right here Angel. What’s wrong? Can’t see?”

“Yeah, I woke up like this, the nurse left to go talk to the doctor.” He kissed my head.

“It’s okay, they probably used a medication to numb the pain while they did the surgery. It'll go away in a few hours."

"The nurse said you were prison."

"The guards took me here and escorted me to your room. I was very confused at first, then they said your name at the front desk. I'm just hoping that sending me here isn't so they can interrogate C.A.P." The door opened and ChunJi held me close to him.

"Oh good you're already here." The nurse is back. "Alright L.Joe we need to run a few tests." She walked to us unopening a syringe. "I need to draw some blood."

"Why?" ChunJi held me tighter.

"To find out what's reacting wrong."

"He's fine. You just used a pain reliever. His body isn't used to it, we've never used any."

"Never used any? You've been performing surgery without any medication? What about disinfectant? Do you even know how to give proper surgery?"

"I do what I have to. All but L.Joe and someone else are the only ones who know how. It's not that hard if you have the right materials."

"Fine. Let's say you're right, how long will it take for him to see again?"

"I few hours."

"If he's not better in three I'm doing blood tests."

"Okay."

 

End Of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

ChangJo's P.O.V 

Once we got away from the base me and Ricky found some place quiet. Ricky and Niel are currently cuddled up asleep. As the two slept I was next to them, any sleep having left me. But in order to get Ricky asleep I needed to hold his hand. I caressed his hand a little before looking to the right where a small broken window was. I frowned at it, what was normally quiet nights were very loud with cop sirens and helicopters in the distant. I’ll let Ricky sleep for a little longer before we move. The helicopters are moving away from us but the cops are getting closer. I looked back at Ricky, better rest well, I’m waking you up in 10 minutes. We’re currently facing North so we’ll got West. The cops will expect us to keep going South. Ricky’s hand moved away and I realized he was waking up. He smiled and leaned against me, I moved us so we were leaning on the wall more comfortably.

“Hey Cky.” Ricky nodded but didn’t say anything to me. I wrapped his right arm with my left and made us hold hands. “Niel okay?” Another nod. “Ricky what’s wrong? Why aren’t you talking to me?”

“I’m scared ChangJo.” His voice sounded forced.

“Of what?”

“Anything that could happen. Niel’s still asleep and the other’s are gone.. I’m scared of what could happen.” I brought Ricky closer and just held him.

“We’ll be okay Ricky. As long as we stay together we’ll be okay.” He nodded and got closer.

C.A.P's P.O.V

My head’s still spinning, the choking stopped but this isn’t over. I was on my knees, my head was down and blood was dripping from my mouth. A puddle of in front of me, I’m just glad it’s not choking me anymore. My hands were tied behind my back, my   
face burning from pain. I coughed a few more times, more blood coming out. My senses are becoming hazy, I can feel them near me but can’t feel them getting closer. A laugh in the distance made me feel a little relieved, the farther away the better.

\“Where are the other three?” I smiled a little, laughed even.

“How should I know? I’m here aren’t I?” The walking became closer and louder. Great. My head was picked up by my hair and I was pushed to my side.

“Where are they!”

“I don’t know!” Maybe yelling back isn’t the best thing to do. A kick meet my stomach, more blood coming out of my mouth.

“*cough**cough*” Another coughing fit from my own blood. I was picked up by the front of my shirt. I continued to cough but, it’s not like the guy cared. He punched me in the stomach. What is up with this guy and my stomach?!

“Sir, the other boy is arriving soon.” Relief washed over me.

“Alright, get this thing cleaned up.” It’s over, finally over.

I was laying in the cell bed when my senses finally came back to me. There was a bed above me but knowing ChunJi he’ll want to me close. The bars were to the right from the position of my bed and a window was on the opposite wall of the bars. I sensed someone coming closer and I sat up. The door opened and ChunJi was thrown into me. I held in a scream as the door closed again, the lock nice and loud.

“C.A.P I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“ChunJi *pant* please, get off me.” He stood startled, taking a few steps away from me.

“C.A.P?” I breathed in deep but it just hurt more. “What….no..” His voice got quiet. I steadied my breathing and the pain subsided. “Damn it.” He cursed and gave me his back.

“C-ChunJi?” He sighed rubbing his face before he turned back to me.

“I’m sorry.” He came and gently wrapped his arms around my shoulders. “I thought they might have tortured you but I didn’t want to believe it like I should have.” He kissed the top of my head. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll live.” ChunJi nodded rubbing his cheek against my hair.

“I…*sigh* that’s not fair. I don’t want that to happen to you every time I leave to see L.Joe. Fuck I don’t want that to happen to you at all.” I tried holding onto his waist but my arms were to weak.

“Hey, it’s okay. This isn't the first and it won't be the last.”

“Lay down, it’ll help.” The bed creaked as we both layed on it. I was on my back and ChunJi was on his left side facing me. “How bad does it hurt?” I smiled.

“L.Joe’s had it worse I’m okay.”

“That’s not what I asked.” He snapped at me. I sighed turning away from him.

“I can barely feel my face, my stomach burns and I feel to weak to do anything.” ChunJi became silent and a hesitant hand slowly lowered itself on my stomach. My muscles involuntarily contracted before relaxing. A grunt came from my throat but all was silent again. ChunJi moved his other arm to come under my neck. Coming up to let his hand go under me hurt but pain soon numbed it.

“Minsoo.” ChunJi’s breath hit my neck before his lips kissed me. The hand under my grabbed my chin and turned it towards the wall.

“Chun-”

“Shh.” He pulled away from my neck to kiss my cheek. “Relax.”

 

End Of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

C.A.P’s P.O.V  
“Minsoo.” ChunJi’s breath hit my neck before his lips kissed me. The hand under me grabbed my chin and turned it towards the wall.

“Chun-”

“Shh.” He pulled away from my neck to kiss my cheek. “Relax.” I sighed and nodded. ChunJi trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulder. I exhaled as he started to open mouth kiss me. 

“ChunJi..please stop.” More kisses to my neck.

“C.A.P be quiet.”

“Ch-” I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. He started sucking down harshly. “Ch-ah~” He nipped at the slightly bruised skin.

“I’m almost done marking you okay?” I moaned softly as a response. He went back to sucking on me. I moved my left hand up to his hair, tangling my fingers in it. I tugged on it.

“Ah…” He stopped letting out a breathy moan against my heated skin. Smiling I turned my head towards him. We kissed roughly for a few moments. I pulled away from him, holding his cheek.

“Chan stop.” ChunJi was practically on top of me. “Sleep with me.” My voice was raspy. “You took away my pain now sleep with me.” He nodded getting off me before snuggling close.

ChangJo’s P.O.V  
The chilly air was hitting my face, Niel was on my back. His face was down against my shoulder and his hood was helping protect his head from the wind. We’ve been walking for a few hours, nights fallen with no moon in sight.

“Where are we?” Hot breath hit my neck.

“You’re awake..” I whispered.

“Where are we.” 

“Heading towards the city.”

“Where are the other three?” I frowned, hopefully Ricky doesn’t hear us. The last thing we need is to be loud.

“I’m pretty sure C.A.P and ChunJi are in prison and L.Joe distracted to S.W.A.T guys so we could escape.” I felt him sigh and snuggle closer to me.

“How? How did C.A.P and ChunJi get taken? They’re the most careful ones out of all of us, how could they have been careless? It’s just not them..”

“We don’t know. Ms. Chocolate, whose real name is Mina, lead us to a guy. Apparently they knew him so C.A.P took ChunJi and they left. They never came back, only two S.W.A.T guys. We can only assume that’s where they are.”

“Put me down.” I kept walking. “I’m not going to leave you two, ChangJo just put me down please.” I put him down. Ricky stopped and turned around at the absence of my footsteps. Gasping he ran to Niel and clung to him. “Don’t be loud Ricky.” His soft voice filled the cold. I went and picked up the fallen blanket before going back and wrapping it back around Ricky.

“I didn’t think you would ever wake up Niel.” Ricky stayed close. Niel sighed holding him tightly.

“I’m the oldest now, I have to take care of you two now. Things will be different and I know I’ve missed a lot but just listen and do as I say please.” We nodded. “First we need to assemble bags of supplies, clothes, food and blankets. ChangJo, we’ll have to postpone going to the city for now.” I gave him a questioning look.

“Why? The only thing behind us is people out to get us.”

“I know that but..our supplies are still in that hotel. I..I had an envelope filled with money under the floorboards of our first base. We need that and we need to relocate our vehicles before the police find them. They might still come in handy. I wouldn’t change the track you set unless I knew it was important.”

“So what are we going to do now?” Ricky let go of Niel.

“You’re going to tell me how you knew about that underground system.” I watched Ricky’s body come to a stop, he just froze up and looked at the ground. “Ricky I need you to be honest with me.” I looked up at the sky hearing a very familiar noise.

“Niel.” He looked at me and I pointed to the sky. A buzz echoed through the air.

“Get that door open.” Niel gestured to behind me. I tried to quietly bust it open as Niel looked around for the blinding light.

“Ricky get in.” I gently pulled him as Niel followed. 

“We’ll stay here until morning, yeah, we’ll leave at daybreak. but for now, Ricky, how did you know about the underground system.”

L.Joe’s P.O.V  
I laid in the bed just staring out the window. The nurses would come in and leave after a few minutes. They learned pretty quickly that my body isn’t used to eating a lot. I wouldn’t take to them, the girls would smile at me but the men would just carry on with their job. I used to walk around but they would get mad and tell me to stay in bed. All their doing is keeping me away from ChunJi but they don’t know that. They think I’m by myself. I haven’t seen the first the very first nurse since I was with ChunJi, I wonder if she got moved to a different section. I sighed and got on my side curling up. Is this how it’ll be? The six of us separated like this? Niel’s to careful, they will never get caught. I smiled sadly to myself, at least I was able to save them.

 

End Of Chapter 27

 

End Of Part One

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
